Attack of the Ender
by icyoshi
Summary: Two people stuck on an unknown landmass. They are stranded, they only have each other. Then they get attacked by mobs whom they have never encountered before. An adventure packed story joined by unexpected friends, attacks on mysterious bosses, legendary weapons, and cliff hanging suspense. Collaboration of yoshiboshi123 and Icying's story. Have fun reading it!
1. Meet Icying!

**Hey out there! Just so you guys know if you didn't get information already this is a SHARED account. You might not get the same author for each chapter. In fact we alternate. Hope you like out stories.**

Chapter 1

I receive a finished book inside my mail box. How long has it been since we've been stranded? I can't remember. I couldn't care less though. I live on a deserted landmass with my best friend yoshiboshi123. I'm Icying just so you all know. Yoshi lives across the river. I was probably sleeping when he gave me this letter. I open it slowly as the sugar cane pages give a small draft as they turn. yoshiboshi's neat handwriting catches my attention.

_Dear Icying,_

_It's been a while since we've mined together and I found a huge cave too big to explore for one. I am running out of ores and am in desperate need of your help._

_-yoshiboshi123_

"I minus well get packing." I sigh to my dog. I choose my best picks and take a stack of torches. I dig inside my chest for some pork chops. Across the river would be okay to cross if there was a bridge. We are working on one, but if I wanted to get across now I had to walk through its steep slopes. I arrive at his house. My dog seems to pant as if it was crossing an enormous mountain. I knock on the door. yoshiboshi123 comes to the door and opens it. We exchange greetings and I walk into his fire place home.

"So where is this unexplored grand cave?" I say in a sarcastic voice.

yoshi gives a chuckle or so. "I found it plum laying there in a meadow." He knew what I was going to ask so he cut me off "It was too big and I lacked mining equipment."

"Fine I'll go with you."

I've always hated caves. They have bats. I don't like that my dog refuses to go inside them. yoshi's cat doesn't like it either. Whenever I go on a mining expedition I always go with somebody. Unlike me yoshi goes mining by himself all the time. The caves are such labyrinths I don't see how he doesn't get lost.

We settled at going on dawn. I was too exhausted to go now. Walking back to my home I left some beef and bones for the dog. _"Guess I didn't need my pick today."_ I thought to myself. As I got on my bed I couldn't help but wonder what yoshi might be thinking.


	2. The Dark Figure

**Hello everyone! I am back with another story! But it isn't me. IT'S THE OTHER ME! PLOT TWIST! Just kidding but I am not the old writer from before. I am the new and improved writer. **** I will be writing the yoshiboshi123 POVs and Icying with be writing the Icying POVs. Ok? Ok so ON WITH THE STORY.**

Yoshiboshi123 POV

"Ugh I have been mining for hours. And still, not even coal. Is this place deserted?" I think to myself. I go back up to my house and out of the so called "cave". I have barely any ores. I am running out of coal and materials. I NEED a cave. Anyways, I am yoshiboshi123. I am stuck here with my friend Icying. We have been here for so long. No one has even tried to help us. We just woke up and we were here with no tools, weapons, or blocks. I could've sworn that I had at least a shovel with me when I went to sleep.

I go and try to shaft mine, which I have never done. I was basically randomly mining around in a straight line. Then, JACKPOT! I had finally found a giant cave. It looked like a ravine, but it looked like it there was so much lava. I hated lava, and sand. I had bad experiences with it. ANYWAYS, I go out to look for sugar cane. I take my cat Fluffy (Even though he wasn't) with me just so I can be protected and don't feel somewhat alone. I also go out for a bucket of milk for Fluffy. We spot a cow. But, it just disappears with some purple mist. Then it comes back looking as normal as ever. I suspect something, but ignore it thinking it was just some kind of glitch. I go up to the cow and milk it, then kill it. It disappears again with the same strange mist. I didn't need the cow, thinking it was hostile, and left to look for more sugar cane.

"I finally found you! I am going to make a farm of you so I don't have to look for you AGAIN." I say to myself, feeling relieved. I notice it was turning night. I make myself a temporary house and camp out for the night. As I look out the window, waiting for daytime, I notice something strange. Something, out of the ordinary. Then I could see it. It was a tall, dark figure with two purple eyes. It had scared me to death, so I closed up the window and waited for about twenty minutes. I break two blocks with my hands to see if it was daytime again, but it was right there. The dark figure was right outside, trying to look at me as if I were a pet. Then I see not one, but two, three? I couldn't count them all but there were a lot. I take out the bucket and break the other side of the temporary house. I was next to water so I scooped it up, and put it on the other side of the house, hoping the current will make it go away. This made them angry, but they left once I saw daytime.

I run back home with my cat right behind me. Right as I got home I noticed the black figure again. It looks angry. I back away and rub my eyes, hoping that it was just a delusion. It wasn't. I build a one block bridge across the river that divided me and Icying. I knock on her door, crying for help. She opens the door, looking as grumpy as ever. I noticed it was morning. I took her hand and basically dragged her to my house to show her the dark figure in my house. She looks through the window and sees nothing. I felt baffled and confused. "Where did it go?" Now Icying was really mad. She was not a morning person.

"YOU WAKE ME UP JUST TO LOOK AT A STUPID EMPTY ROOM? YOU KNOW I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON. I AM GOING BACK TO BED"

She storms off, going toward her house. I bet she hated me so much. But oh well right? Everyone makes mistakes, and she can't be made at me forever. I was the only other person here. But then again, I should at least apologize. What was I doing again? I quickly forget the apology and go inside to make a book and quill with the sugar cane I had collected. I made sure to have at least one left over so I can start a farm.

I write to her, asking her if she could go into a gigantic cave with me. I was honestly, pretty scared. That thing that was in my house was probably in the mine. This scared me immensely. I try to write neatly, not showing my fear. I wish, no I WANT her to come with me. My cat won't even go into the cave with me. Now I know I should be scared. I go over to her house, but I notice the one block bridge was gone. I felt a bit nervous, but ignored it and swam to her house. I put the book into her mailbox and go back to my house. I get all my tools, especially a sword, and wait for her arrival.

**Well guys, there is my bigger and better half of the point of view. What is that thing that yoshi saw in his house? Is it dangerous? Find out like, in ten or fifteen hours.**


	3. The Unknown Outside

**Sorry this came a little late. I'm (Icying) nocturnal. yoshiboshi123 wrote last chapter and I hadn't had a chance to read it till now. Well here we go!**

Chapter 3: Mob Attack

Icying's POV

I decided to rise early today, just so yoshiboshi wouldn't need to wake me. I took a stare at the window. In utter shock I saw a strange slender figure teleporting. It seems he misjudged his warping and fell into the river. He made a shrilly cry and seemed to be dissolving. He left a strange sphere like figure. I threw it far off, thinking it was useless. I heard it break and I was instantly teleported to a lush woods. I see an opening, back to the meadow of my home. I run towards the light. I hear a sudden thud then a sizzle. I turn around to see a corpse of a man trying to come after me. I think to myself, "_Zombie_?" In utter shock I start walking backwards…

I head back to my home. I probably still had multiple hours left until yoshi awoke from his loud slumber. I look towards my dog, he was still half asleep. I franticly write everything I have seen this morning inside a book. My handwriting is hard to read but I need to write everything down before I forget. Strange spheres, undead corpse, slender like figures.

I hear the clanking of bones while I am writing. I peer outside from the door. "Another type of corpse..." I exhaled as I started to write. It was armed with a bow and arrows. I drew a small sketch of them all. All seemed hostile. I flash back to the scene of the strange slender figure. He wasn't burning, but it seemed as if they didn't like the sun. None of them did. That night I hosted experiments on the monsters. I was in awe as the corpses rose from the ground. I named all of them. I also soon saw a new monster. A large spider ascended from the ground. I started categorizing them. Writing in my book, my handwriting was a lot neater now. Perhaps I should build a wall around yoshi and I's home. Unfortunately that would take too much time. While we were outnumbered, we'd have to fight. I created a to-do list.

_Make weapons_

_Create Armor_

_Make traps to protect home_

_Potty train the dog_

You weren't supposed to see that last part. At the same time an idea flashed up inside my head. I often took the dog to go hunting with me. If I hit something the dog would also attack it. Meaning if so, I needed to go to the tundra and create an army. Of course I can't do that now when I'm waiting for yoshi to wake up. I'll tell him what happens and then I'll ask if I had seen anything similar. While were down mining I suppose I could look for some materials to create weapons and such with. I walked out to the bridge and waited…


	4. The Seperation

**Hello World of The Internet! It's me, yoshiboshi123:D. I really hope that you all have liked the story so far. Icying and I are really spending a lot of work on this. So let us recap the story**

**Both Yoshi and Icying are trapped on an unknown landmass. Yoshi sees an unusual looking dark figure and purple mist. Icying encounters the same dark figure but finds the strange pearl. It is a pearl of when you throw it, it will teleport you. She also encounters many mobs that she has never seen before.**

**ANYWAYS ONTO READING ENJOY THE STORY.**

Yoshiboshi123 POV

I wake up from my slumber. I am still creeped out by the dark figure in my house. I am so scared that it went into the mine I love. And so, after I eat breakfast, I will go to Icying's house. But, once I go outside, she is already outside, up and about. She seems as if she had seen some kind of ghost. Did she see what I saw? I run over to her. "Hey! Icying!"

"Good morning sleepy head." She chuckles. She smiles at me, but it didn't seem like a meaningful, happy smile. No, this smile was forced. Like she didn't want to smile, or look sad is some kind of way.

"What's wrong Icying? You look a little…weird."

"Really? How so?"

"Well your smile is kind of creeping me out. I know something is wrong. I am your best friend, I know these things."

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened. I woke up really early. I honestly don't know why though. I look out the window and see this dark figure that is rather tall. He continued to teleport away, looking as if he was scared. It seemed to have fallen into the river, estimating his teleport wrong. I could hear it screeching. It was terrifying. Then it just vanished. After that, it seemed to have left some kind of pearl on the floor where it had stood. I threw it away, thinking it was useless, but it really wasn't. Once I had heard it break, I seemed to have teleported into the woods. It was then the crack of dawn and I see something come up from the floor. It was some kind of zombie; I don't know why he was here. He was chasing after me so I ran. I ran until I got into my house and shut the door. I heard bones hitting each other. I look outside to see a walking human skeleton. It held some kind of bow and arrow. It shot out arrows even though they were nowhere on its body. I start to sketch these mysterious creatures in my book until I see a giant spider. It had come from the ground, looking like it wanted to kill me. After day came, I had seemed to see that these monsters had somehow become weaker in the day. They frantically look for shade while other become blind. I jotted down these amazing creatures and even kind of sketched them." She gets her book out and shows me the mobs. They looked frightening. I did not like this land. It had this strange feeling.

"I know you might be scared but I was too, yesterday. Remember I woke you up so you could check that 'empty' room that was in my house? Yeah that had that dark figure in it. It had probably teleported away when you came." I also told her about my last encounter. She was shocked. She seemed like she had just froze.

"Well, we need some materials and ores to survive these horrid monsters so let's go mining!" She looked reluctant to go, she was probably nervous to see those monsters in the cave I had found. Honestly, I was scared too. But I needed those materials if were gonna survive above ground.

"Come on Icy, don't give up now. We need to get those materials to survive these stupid monsters. Don't make me drag you into it cause I will." I have done that before. I had to drag her into a cave to go with me. Anyways, she went into her house and got some tools. I put on my leather helmet while she makes as many picks as she can. Together we go into the mine.

Once we got into the mine, we were amazed! We saw ores of all colors. Diamond, Iron, Coal, Lapis, all of them! But only one problem remained the stupid lava. I placed my water down so we could get down safely and make the lava obsidian. We mined out these ores, filling up our inventory. We felt so happy. We felt indestructible. Like nothing could harm us. I guess we were wrong. We see a different mob; it had a frown on and ran toward us. It was like a suicide bomber. It ran right in between us and blew up. I was ok because of the helmet I had. On the other hand, Icying was on the other side, looking like she was bleeding. Lava poured into the gap, dividing us. I panic and I fear that something or someone was gonna go and kill her. I knew what I had to do. I had to find a way around to get to her. I see her moan, looking like she was alright.

"Are you ok!" I yell

"I am just fine! Just a small cut that's all!"

"I am coming to find you! I advise you to do the same!"

"Be careful out there!"

"I expect you to do the same!"

I walk away as does she. She seems a bit sad, and I feel determined. I am determined to find her no matter what happens. I will find her and get her home safely. I look behind me and wave as I see her walk into the darkness.


	5. Lost Icying

**Hi out there! I stayed up all last night because I couldn't sleep. I've been brainstorming ideas recently. Leave a review if you have any ideas. Writers' block is evil. :3**

Chapter 5

Icying's POV

Hoping that Yoshi didn't see how drastic my wound was, I walked until I couldn't see him. (Then walked some more.) I looked at what I had. I decided I might as well start crafting something new here. Before I did that I tended to my wounds. The impact was harsh. I'm lucky none of my bones broke. The sound of my pants ripped created a disturbance in the silence. My open wound was patched up now. I looked at the iron tools I had. I cooked it up a few iron ingots. I smelted them into a sword. A surge of pride went through me as I looked at its gleam. I crafted one for Yoshi too.

I heard a small growl from the corner of the cave. What do you know? It was a zombie. I say to the corpse "I guess I'll have to test this out on you." A grin spread across my face as I lunged forward and slashed it once on the stomach and once on its head. Strangely the zombies disappear rather than have their corpse lie on the ground when you 'kill' them. I suppose they are already dead so immobilized would be a better word. I packed everything I had and moved on forwards. I hoped I wouldn't meet any of those enderman, that's what I called them.

I adventured deep inside until I meet the edge of a ravine… I looked in awe. An abandoned mine shaft… my mouth was gaped. Society was here once. I walked forward with my sword in hand. I kept on my guard. Maybe they had been defeated by the monsters. I awake to the sound of a spider. It didn't look the same. It was an awful lot smaller. If that's so then there must be a nest. Unlike adults they weren't aggressive. Even so, I keep on my toes. All seemed safe until I encountered a skeleton. He shot a few arrows at me. They barely grazed me as I dashed quickly. I ended him with a single strike to the stomach. In the shaft I ran into a chest. I opened inside to count the vast amounts of goods. I choose the best of them and continue on.

Further down the road I ran into an enderman. Fear-stricken I tried to avoid eye-contact. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He was holding a block of stone and tried to slam me with it. I dodged and hugged on to his head. I saw the sphere that could teleport you. I reached into his throat and ripped it out. The enderman hit me with the stone. I let out a wail. I picked myself right back up and slammed his body into the wall and destroyed him. He disappeared.

I took a breather and nibbled on some cooked chicken I had taken with me. Its layers of meat were harshly torn since its texture had become more like jerky. I continued to proceed. On my way I had found a chest with diamonds. I stopped at a crafting table only to learn how to create a diamond set of gear. I wondered how Yoshi was doing. Later on I found an abandoned library. The shock from the amounts of books left me thinking "My good soul…" I searched in this library, franticly taking notes on everything here. I heard a sudden "Halt," the voice was deep and very serious. I looked down to see an iron guard. It was double my size and was probably the library's protector.

I managed to stutter "C-can I help you?"

His ruby eyes glimmered "Oh I had mistaken you for an undead warrior. Sorry to disturb you."

My voice grew stern, "Actually I need your help."

He gazed back at me surprised. "And what can I do to help you today?"

"I need books," I paused "I need books to learn how to defeat the monsters."

His iron arm pointed to a section in the library. "That section is dedicated on how to destroy the monsters. I want you to take this book. It's a book that can power up items."

I stretch my arm to take the book. The stone floor clacked under my boots as I walked to the area he pointed. It took me hours as I researched and took notes until I was satisfied. I took a few books that were worth my time, and then carried on to the path. As I walked along, I heard something that sounded like Yoshi's loud shoes. I called above to him:

"Yoshi?"

"Oh thank heavens your alive!" he said, "Hang on I'll be right down there with you." His pick clanked at the ground above me and then he fell on me…

**Thanks for reading. I'll be writing another one tomorrow!**


	6. I Must Avenge You, Icying

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is coming up now! This story is going great in my opinion so I am really hoping that you guys like it too. I do like rambling too much in these stupid "author's note" things. Anyways, on with the story.**

Yoshiboshi123 POV

I walk off into the distance. I really am worried about Icying. She hated caves so much and she doesn't really know much on what to do in them. "Ugh I am just worrying too much." I say to myself. Then, I hear something. It was a loud scream, then a big loud thud. I hope that wasn't Icying's. "It probably was." I mumble to myself. I drop down to my knees and cry my heart out, knowing I will never see her again. I think about killing myself but no, I shouldn't, I should keep going and kill whoever did that to Icying. She was my best friend and she was dead. I needed to get revenge. I storm off looking for those stupid monsters. I was going to kill them.

I look for what seemed like hours, looking for some sort of life or even death. If I found something dead, I knew that something was around there. The only thing I didn't want to see is Icying's dead body. I start to cry just thinking about her. But I push myelf to keep going, to keep looking for the one who killed her. I start to feel desperate. My food was almost gone and I didn't have much energy left. Then I saw it. It was some kind of cage. One of those creatures Icying was talking about was spinning inside, with flames around it. I was thinking "Yes! It is burning! It is probably safe." I go inside the room it was contained in. Then, the zombies just came out of nowhere. This startled me and I ran for a little bit until I was far off and looked into that contained area. It seemed that that cage is spawning the zombies on top of me when I went near it. I slowly moved closer, with a torch in hand. I couldn't really see the spawner so I lit up the contained area. For some reason, the zombies stopped spawning. It seemed like the spawner didn't spawn mobs in light. This had confused me for a second then I remember the talk I had with Icying.

"The monsters didn't seem to like light. They would frantically find some kind of shade for some reason"

I start to cry again, thinking that she is gone. I should just forget about her. I looked in this contained area and found chests with many goodies with many goodies in them.. I found food (thank Notch!), redstone, gold, iron, a saddle, and even a diamond. I go out and mine more ores. I make a crafting table, then a furnace, then a sword. This sword was a diamond sword. I shined bright in the light of the lava near me. It had seemed like it was more sturdy than iron. I was surprised by this, but ignored it soon after.

Every monster I found I killed the skeletons, spiders, the zombies, and even the green suicide bombers. The only things I didn't kill were the enderman, that's what Icying called it. Fear overcomes my thirst for revenge, so I back off. I think that I should start mining and create a shrine for Icying up on the surface. I start to mine all the ores I have: Coal, Iron, Diamond, Gold, and Lapis. She loved the color blue so I thought I would make some blue wool for her shrine with some very valuable items too.

As I was exploring, I found some sort of structure. It was buried underground. I think I have read about these in books I find when I am mining. I mined into the building. I see something on the floor, it was crawling up to me. It has seemed like I invaded and broke his home. Then I see swarms of them, coming after me. One of them pokes me with its "fur" I run and build a stairway upward and block the path once I am up. I quickly jot down some notes and a quick sketch of what these creatures looked like. I try to do what Icying did, just to feel like she is still here with me.

Once I see that those silver creatures are gone, I venture off into the structure. It was massive. I had mined out the place of valuable things.

"Stop Right There!" I hear a stern voice. It seemed that it was angry.

I look at the thing that told me to stop. I jumped back, being startled. It was a very large looking figure, it seemed indestructible, made of iron "H-H-Hi There." I say with a stutter.

"Oh hello! We never get visitors. So, how may I help you? I honestly thought you were another one of those pesky zombies. There is no fear, I am harmless you see?"He hands me some kind of book. I look at him suspiciously, and read it. The book said, with a picture of the creature in front of me,

"_Iron Golem. Harmless. Not Hostile. Will only become hostile when something attacks a human, then it shall attack the one who attacked the human. It will never attack humans because they are the ones who made the Iron Golems."_

I look down at the book then look up. He had seemed friendly enough.

"So what is this place?" I ask.

"This is the stronghold. We iron golems originated here and are sworn to protect it from any hostile mobs we encounter."

"What is in this here 'stronghold'"

"Well, there is a portal to the end, cells, and a library."

"What is the End?"

"It is a realm where the enderman live."

I freeze in fear, thinking about that place.

"You mean, those tall black figures are enderman? And they have a realm?"

"Yes you are correct. But if you want more info about the End, I advise you to go to the library."

He pointed to the direction of where the library was. I get lost in the labyrinth and just try to mine to the library. I hear a sweet voice.

"Yoshi?" It was Icying. I thought she was dead? Maybe it is just my imagination. I mine down because I am just so desperate. I find her walking through the hall. I mine down, but I accidentally fall, hurting my arm.


	7. The Plan

**I think I fell asleep for too long. Oh well!**

Chapter 7.

Icying's POV

I was so happy to see him alive and tidy. Well except his arm. I hoped he wouldn't realize the patched leg where the suicide bomber had blown up.

"Yoshi, I-" He cut me off,  
"Your leg. You told me it was only a cut… It's obvious that you aren't hurt so bad that you can't walk…" He paused. "What on earth are you holding and wearing?!"

"Armor, we need to protect ourselves better. There is a lot I learned in the library today. I would advise going home. We can come back later to-"I paused to see if I would have to tell him everything that I had read about.

"Yeah I know. We need to go back here. Let's mark our path with torches or something and get OUT OF HERE!"

His cheerfulness seemed to never end. We retraced my path and discussed everything that we had seen after being separated. The hairy monsters, the abandoned mine shaft and library, the 'stronghold', and the baby spiders. I decided to name the hairy monsters silverfish after he described them to me. I created a sketch in the book. As for the suicide bomber, I selected the name creeper as for how quietly he snuck up on us. I handed Yoshi a set of diamond armor and a sword. I had enchanted all the weapons earlier with. Later though I think I'll go and try to create a bow along with some arrows.

I asked him while we were walking "Hey, what do you think about the mineshaft over here? It's man made."

He gazed for a little while "I think it's scary. They knew more things than we did, had larger numbers, and yet they perished."

He had an awful good point. We'd probably die to a monster. I doubt that there would ever be away that we could survive this now. Even if there is no chance of winning, I'd want to try rather than not do a thing and accept death. Even if we do defeat them would they still be totally gone, or would they keep themselves going?

I was studying how to create some of the golems ourselves. I remembered a long time ago in the deep of winter we had made a snow man. I had convinced myself it was a dream, but when we put a pumpkin on top of it, the snowman moved. I still had some snow left over. In addition I'd want to create some iron golems and a pack of tamed wolves. I remember a pack of wild wolves running about in the woods.

We reached the surface and we were quite lucky it was in the light of day. We scurried to our homes and rested in peace for a while. That was until I looked at my home. It had been damaged by a creeper. I gathered useful remains with him. I told him, "I suppose I could stay with you and your cat for the while." He nodded. I was pretty sure my dog was dead. A few minutes later my dog joyfully ran towards me. He sat on the ruins of my house. Yoshi picked up his tabby cat on his shoulder and stroked it. I suppose cats repel creepers. "There were two here." I said looking at the tracks that came from different origins. It seemed one try to blow up his house too, but saw the cat and scurried away. More or less I grabbed whatever I could rummage and pulled it into Yoshi's house.

I made dinner that night. Yoshi was sitting in a chair. "_He's either_ _asleep of just peaceful resting probably."_ I was brainstorming about the end. As I stirred a few mushrooms into a soup I thought, "_The end huh?_ _A realm where all the enderman come together… Scary. All I have to do though is not make eye contact with them."_ I woke up from my day dream to the sound of over-filling, sizzling soup. I quickly turned down the fire and cleaned up the spilled soup. I served the stew in a bowl and we ate dinner in silence.

That night we heard the constant thudding of zombies trying to break in. We didn't know what to do until we settled on an idea. Yoshi sheathed his sword and prepared to strike. I opened the door and the zombie tumbled face forward. Yoshi made a quick sprint to strike it in the stomach. He disappeared while we breathed in an exhausted manner.

We discussed what to do with the materials. All iron would be used to create an army of iron golems. Diamonds would be used for battle gear and tools beside hoes. (Hoes were made of stone.) Before we went to bed I laid a trap in front of the door. I dug a ditch so any monster who tried to intrude would fall in and be burnt by morning. Hopefully, Yoshi notices the ditch and avoids falling in. I called this trap the bait trap. We all snuck in bed with our beloved pets. I fell asleep to the sound of bones clanking.

**Ugh I tried to write more than normal, I ended up with not as much as I wanted but what else can I do? So sleepy… I still have to stay up for later though XD**


	8. Injuries

**Hey guys, here is the FUN GUY again J. Anyways, this chapter will hopefully be pretty long. I am planning on at least 3,000 words. ON WITH THE STORY because I am rambling a lot.**

Yoshiboshi123 POV

I wake up, but this place feels different. It felt, happy. There were flowers and daisies everywhere with people living happily and peacefully. I look at my hand and it looks like it's see through. Did I die? How? I walk up into the village, but as I walk toward it, horror happened. All the flowers were dying, there was rain thundering down onto the villagers. And worst of all, I see those same enderman destroying the village and killing the villagers. It didn't even matter what kind of villager. Woman, child, baby, or man, it seemed like its goal was to destroy the village and all of its kind. I looked in sheer horror, trying to run away, but I couldn't. I was teleported into the mineshaft. It wasn't abandon, but I was that it would soon be. Zombies of the people from above are coming down and killing the people inside. I tried running away, hoping this didn't happen to anyone. Then I was teleported to another place, but with Icying there. She looked sad, like she was crying about whatever she was looking at. Then I froze once I saw it. It said, "Here lies yoshiboshi123. He fought for the protection of his best friend." I looked over at Icying, but then I saw what was behind her. It was millions and millions of mobs coming for her. I try to push them away but I just couldn't. I see an arrow flying straight for her head.

Then I wake up, screaming. Thank god it was all just a dream. I never want that to happen to Icying ever. I swear I will protect her with my life, and afterlife. I go to make breakfast for her. I make sure it was a healthy breakfast. I make eggs and some chicken with some fruits and some milk. This was basically the healthiest thing we had. I walk outside, not remembering the bait trap Icying made. I remembered, but it was too late. I had already falled through the floor. I break my fall with my arm. I could barely stand up. It felt like I broke my arm and leg. I break my way out of the trap. I quietly whimper because it hurt so much. I break out of the trap, but now my whole body hurts. I really hope Icying doesn't wake up. She would be so worried about me. Despite my injuries, I will still fight for survival. I make crutches using a couple of sticks I had. I also write a note to Icying saying that I am going to get snow for these snow golems.

I venture out into the wilderness, looking for somewhere that snowed. This desert looked endless. Then I ended up at ocean. I was annoyed, knowing I went all this way just for stupid ocean. But, I see something across the "ocean". The ocean was actually a river. I could see across it, and it was beautiful. I have always loved snow so that is why I took this mission. How would I cross the river? I honestly don't know. I came up with an idea, but it would cause immense pain. I think I could swim over there. I was determined to fight for survival and so, I drop my crutches and start swimming. It was hurting so much I starting screaming with every foot I swam. I felt like I was going to pass out just because of the pain.

I finally make it out of the river, but I have to stay at the shore for a while. I start to tear up because of my arm and leg feel like they are dislocated. I decide not to do that again until tommorow, unless I wanted to be dead, which wasn't happening. I get out some wool and string to make some type of thing to make my arm and leg still. Pain, again, ran through my veins. My brain was telling me to stop, but my body had to do this. I had to break my bone back into place, then wrap it with string. This….hurt….like…..hell. After I broke my arm into place, it was time for my leg, which would be harder. I don't even want to talk about how and what I did to myself to break it into place. **(A/N I didn't know any way to break a leg back into place.) **Finally, a little bit of the pain went away. I made new crutches and started to make my way into the thick woods. I get out my shovel and start to dig up the snow. I roll different. Like, it was afraid of everything. It didn't want to fight. I decided to slice the pumpkin off its head just so I don't waste as many pumpkins. Now I try to make the snowballs squarish. Like a cube. This took more time to form but it worked. I put the pumpkin on its head and it looked determined. It was definitely ready to fight. I slice off the head of the snowman again and take its blocks. I gather as much snow as I could, trying to fit them in my backpack. My backpack was isolated, so the warmth wouldn't go in unless I allowed it to. Once I had collected about five thousand snowballs, I decide to make a small bridge across the lake instead of waiting for the next day.

I make a small, one block bridge over the water. This hurt, but not as much as swimming. I had to crouch down to place the block each time. This was tedious, but it worked. Though swimming was faster, I never want to experience that pain ever again. When I make it back home, I see that Icying has gone to tame a pack of wolves, so I won't need to worry about her. I go and make a small pen with a roof for the snow golems, inside my house. I made sure the ground of the pen was stone because stone was colder than grass. I put the pen next to my fridge, and left my fridge open. I made sure the pen was like the tundra. Then, I went to making the snow people. I must have made at least twenty five of them. They were all determined to fight. I also thought, just to be a good friend, and as an apology for waking her up that long ago, I was going to rebuild Icying's house. Once I finished that, it was getting close to dawn. I felt a bit worried about Icying, I lit up our area with torches so mobs don't go near us.I think I see Icying in the distance but where are the wolves? Oh well. I am just going to lock my door making sure it as secure as it can get. I didn't want Icying to know about my broken arm and leg. I hated it sometimes when she worries about me. I go to my bedroom and go to sleep. Little did I know that the figure I thought was Icying in the distance wasn't her. It was a zombie of a woman.

**Oh shoot, this isn't 3,000 words. This is only 1,200. Damn, sorry guys. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was really fun to make. Rate and Favorite and all that fun stuff, it would be much appreciated.**


	9. Preparations

**Sorry this one was late guys! We are having a friend create a cover for this story. Leave a like and review! XD**

Chapter 9.

Icying's POV

I see that Yoshi is gone. He left me breakfast with eggs and bacon. I down it remembering my old home cooked eggs back in the city. He couldn't have gone far. Even if he did go far I'm pretty sure it was for the golems. Sooner or later, he'd have to come back and make the iron golems with me, (which is what we agreed upon.) I look around and find his note saying that he was gone. I hope were going to get back to society soon.

I look inside the trap that I had laid. A fair amount of blood was left on the ground. Monsters don't bleed, that only meant that Yoshi or an animal had fallen in. I wonder about him. Falling into this ditch would be hard to get out. It would also be very possible to break a bone from the impact of the drop. I fill in the ditch for the while though. It's mid-day so there is no risk.

More or less, I needed to get going. I grab lots of beef and bones. I had seen a pack of wolves roaming the forest. I take my own tamed wolf and a sword just in case they were hostile. Maybe even some fish in case I find an ocelot. I start by looking and searching for their foot prints. I quickly find them in their shaggy fur. I approach one slowly. He gives a gaze at me as I stretch my arm to give a bone. He nabs it and brings it to his pack. _"This'll be tough…" _I think to myself.

I chase the wolves for a couple of days as they lead me into a snowy mountain range. The monsters don't bother the pack of wolves. I sleep in pine trees where no monsters can reach me, (except for the occasional skeleton or spider.) The piney aromatic smell always opens my nose. I take extra care to try not to catch a cold. Catching a cold would be treacherous. In the daylight I gather bones dropped by monsters to give to the wolves. One night, it seems alas that they have accepted me. I hang collars on their neck. I won't bother naming any of them, because I had tamed so many. It's time to go home. "_Lost again," _I sigh. What a bad sense of direction I have.

Across my way I meet an ocelot who had quite an unexpected attitude with me. He would not accept fish unless it was what he was craving, yet he (or she) followed me all around until I gave her fish. I had always thought that the ocelots were rather shy. In my days of wandering home I finally tame this troublesome cat. Of course, once tamed this feline was rather sweet and not so picky. My little squad of wolves' slumbers on the ground, meanwhile I and the cat doze off in the trees. The cats black paws lay over each other as it sleeps. One night I had dream that seemed so realistic I could almost feel everything I touched. An island surrounded of a sea made up of nothing. The island was filled of enderman and pure white stones. How strange for a home for something so black. Also the island a massive and four-legged enderman different from any enderman I had ever seen, wandering in circles. The giant enderman seemed as if it was waiting. I see the army of dogs, an iron golem army, and an army of snow golems. Unique, I and Yoshi stand upon this island. Synchronized voices penetrates the silence of my mind saying, _"Icying, defeat the king, defeat the king and the monsters will disappear. Avenge us…"_ I wake up from this dream short of breath. _"The lost society"_ I think while I also gasp for air as I remember the king of Enders.

I saw the light of my house I shared with Yoshi. "_He must be back."_ I mutter under my breath. I rushed towards it, with a new army who could help us to survival. I turn my back and see my new friends following me to our home.

The orange light of sunset was on out shoulder. As I reached our home I yanked on the door with such a furry. "Locked" I mutter. "YOSHI OPEN UP!" The words were screaming from the top of my lungs. After a minute of shouting I try breaking down the birch door. The door falls over with a _thump_, I then lay a new bait trap. I put the door back and then go clanking up the stairs. "YOSHI!"


	10. Dreamer

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated very much, sorry. Everyone has been waiting on me, sorry again. I want to make our lovely reviewers happy, but I have been too lazy to write it in wordpad. So I am using google docs! Also, the other author screwed me over saying that Icying was gone for two days, not one. So this might be better to understand if you reread the end of the other chapter I wrote. Yay! Anyways, on with the story.**

yoshiboshi123 POV

Today is such a boring day. There is nothing to do since I did everything yesterday. I try to think of something to do really hard. The first thing that came to my mind was to mine. I thought about doing that for a second, then said "forget about it. You can't do that." I knew this because of two reasons. One, I couldn't break the stone well with my left arm because of my right arm was broken. And two, I couldn't run away from monsters because of my broken leg. Ugh, I get really frustrated because of all this thinking. "WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING TO DO?! STUPID BROKEN ARM AND LEG." I yell to myself. I yell quite loudly because the animals around my house ran away and even my cat jumped.

I think even harder. Why can't I think of anything? This frustrated me so much. Then it hit me, literally, I was hit in the head with the dang wood that was above my bed. It was dangling for a while but I was too lazy to fix it. I regret that decision now. I started to feel dizzy after a few seconds, then I fainted.

Then I wake up in someone else's house. "Where am I? This isn't my house. Did someone kidnap me? And why am I here?" So many questions and so little answers. I had seemed to be dressed in different clothes as well. I was apparently a completely different person. I had a brown robe on, had dark skin, and green eyes. I don't remember wearing this or even having this outfit. I then hear this terrifying screaming. I jump because it had startled me. I walk out the door to see what was happening. What was happening was pure terror. There were screaming villagers everywhere, running from something. I decide to go back into my house, thinking it was safe. It wasn't. I saw an enderman in the house. Now I know where I am. I am in that village that was in my dreams. I am one of those villagers who died. Did I take his body or something? Or am I just in his point of view? I try to turn my head away from the enderman and start running, but I can't. I really was in the point of view of one of the villagers. The enderman picked up the bed and was about to hit me with it until I teleported somewhere else.

I teleported into the mine. I had a yellow construction hat on, a short sleeve plaid shirt, and jeans. I have in my hand a pick and in my bag a shovel and some torches. I guess that I was a miner, which suit me perfectly. I heard more screams and this, again, made me jump. This screaming was even more terrifying. It was blood-curdling. I went upstairs to see what was happening, but I soon regretted it. People were being bitten by other people. I try to move back where I was but I can't move. I guess I am another point of view. I walk forward a little until I hear someone. It was the person's friend.

"WATCH OUT TOM!"

I look down to see a zombie. This wasn't any zombie though, it was a woman zombie. I hear myself say,"R-R-RACHEL?!" The zombie moans and walks toward me. I was guessing this zombie was this person's wife. I thought this because this man wasn't fighting back. I walk back to hit the wall behind me. The zombie was coming closer and closer. Soon she was breathing on my neck. Then, I saw her open her mouth next to me until I was teleported again.

I was back in my bed, but I wasn't sweating. This confused me because whenever I woke up from a bad dream, I would be sweating. I hear Icying scream "YOSHIIII YOSHIIIII! HEELLLPPP!" I look out my window to see Icying being chased by at least five creepers. I could see she took quite a beating. I run outside, taking my sword, and go in front of her. I yell for her to go inside my house where it was safe. I see the creepers blow up. The blast launched me off against the house. I felt as if I were paralyzed, but I could still get up. My movement was limited, but I know I could still fight. Icying was my best friend, and I am not going to let her get hurt. After I slay all the creepers, I see an army of seven zombies. I slay them too, but I now have a lot of bruises and cuts. I look back at Icying in the house to see if she was ok. She was ok, but she was jsut staring. Staring outside at something behind me. I turn around to see what was behind me but I was met by an arrow to my chest. I fall to my knees as another arrow hits me in the back. I look at Icying in my house. I see that she was about to open the door. I yell

"STAY IN THE HOUSE! DON'T COME OUT HERE. FORGET ABOUT ME. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO COME OUT HERE."

I see her now. She was crying. She obeyed my command, but she knew what was going to happen to me. I knew too. I lay on the floor now, bleeding. I see a skeleton above me. He was aiming an arrow at me. I closed my eyes and hear a shot. I open my eyes again, but I am in my bed.

That was all a dream? I was sweating and breathing heavily. I sit up, but lay back down because I felt sick. I took my own temperature. It seemed like I had a fever. I laid in my bed and opened up my window. I didn't want to fall asleep and have THAT dream again. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I know that Icying is coming back today, I just know. I sit up, feeling like I am about to throw up. I walk as fast as I can to the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet. I just sit on the floor for a while. I get up again, my stomach was killing me. I go downstairs to get lunch. I simply eat some fruits and carrots and walk up to my room again. I sat in my room, feeling super bored. I get out a book and quill. I always hated writing. It wasn't my thing, but I did it anyway. I wrote

_Dear Journal_

_I had THAT dream again. I really don't want to have it again. This time was worse though. I was in the points of view of the people who were killed. And also, I died protecting Icying. I felt satisfied protecting her though._

Writing was definitely not my cliche. I only wrote THAT much. I bet Icying had more stuff in her book rather than mine. I start writing a little bit more about the dreams. While writing I fell asleep. I don't have those dreams this time. I wake up hearing the sound of a door breaking down. I shoot up, listening. I then hear stomping up the stairs. I felt terrified. Who was that? Is he or she going to come and kill me? Panicking, I get my sword out from the side of my bed, ready to fight.

**Yay! A kind of longer story! :) I actually enjoyed this. This actually was also supposed to be shorter than this but I decided for it to be longer. I haven't updated for a while too so...yeah. Also, check out our new facebook page for all you fans. If you don't care, then I honestly don't care either** IcyoshiFans?ref=hl


	11. Chores

**Teehee, I see you gossiped behind my back to our viewer's Yoshi… I'll let it slide for now. Just know, now that I'll come after you, AND IT WONT HURT, LIKE MY USUALLY SCRAWNY ARM! Enough babbling and on with the story!**

Chapter 11.

Icying's POV

I wasn't going to harp his name anymore when I hear the sound of a sword being drawn. I had learned recently that the undead soldiers can pick up weapons and armor. It was very possible that a zombie could have gotten in, attacked Yoshi and then take his armory and weapons. I drew my own sword and was planning to barge inside. I drew a deep breath and then kicked down the door only to find a sword already to hack at me. Since we always had enemies, I was always on guard. The sword had barely missed me, cutting a silver of hair. I quickly thrashed back with a sword at his throat.

"Huh? Yoshi? "I dropped my sword in awe.

"Oh Icy, it's you…" He exhaled with a sigh of relief. I sighed with him. "You were making such a racket that I thought you were a zombie." I couldn't blame him, but then again for locking the door I could.

"You locked the door and I wasn't home yet…" I gazed up and down at him. I noticed several injuries and what was probably a disjointed or broken bone. "What happened to your arm?"

He huffed, "I didn't really want to tell you because you weren't awake and I wanted to keep moving." He looked down. I couldn't tell if it was shame or sadness in his eyes. Before I could continue thinking he said, "And why did you stomp up the stairs?"

My calm voice felt a little stricter now. "You locked the door Yoshi. I didn't have any way to get in other than break in. Look at the sky, its sunset and the monsters are already out. Staying out any longer would have put me in the danger of been assaulted, then consumed by those monsters." I gaze out towards the citrus colored sky, then come back to give him an intimidating stare. His facial expression seems apologetic. "Well time to get you back to health. I learned a great deal of medical study back at home." A grin spread across my face. Deep inside I hope I remembered what I learned from medical school.

I fixed up his bed again. I change his blood-stained sheets with my own, (which I haven't slept on for two days.) I take a look at his arm. _"From impact" _I think to myself. The only thing I can do his put a cast on it. I take a look at his knee area. There was a dislocated joint (under the knee cap) that I had to pop back before the bone mends. _"Now, how'd that happen?"_ I give it a strong push as it creates a gory crackling noise. Before Yoshi could ask a question I answered him saying, "The joint was dislocated. If I didn't pop it back it wouldn't be able to heal correctly and you would never move your leg right again. Also, I need to do something; you're on bed rest until I say you aren't." I hanged up his leg to the ceiling and walked out before he could say something silly.

You see, Yoshi and I had volunteered (back in the city) to go on a travel to a far out island that had been struck with a tsunami. We both wanted to go as we were in our last year of college. Yoshi was getting a degree in math to teach high schools. I wasn't too far away from getting my pediatrician degree. Both of us had one last year… I guess a degree won't do me to good here though. This wasn't where we met though.

We actually met in the second grade in the middle of February. We didn't live in a city back then though. We lived in the area between a desert and a valley. It was only second semester and he came in as a transfer student. Everybody was already in their own little group. I didn't really like people so I stayed alone. I was sitting on my own in the comfort of a corner. (I like corners because there is nobody behind you to back stab and the world is facing me.) He sat right next to me and we started a small conversation. It was quite amusing having him to talk while I slowly munched into my sandwich. Year after year during elementary school we landed in the same classes. I know it wasn't coincidence though. I actually asked to try to move me in the same classes with him. (Just worried for his sake, nothing more nothing less... Okay I didn't want to grow distant.) Well fun and games for two lasted till the fifth grade. Another friend joined us. I won't mention names because I'll probably never see them again. All the way up until high school, it seemed as if we were recruiting people. It was fun and Yoshi and I were always on the top of them all. In the end we all split up (except for Yoshi, two others, and of course myself.)

That night I created a splint for Yoshi's leg. The possibility of Yoshi's leg getting disjointed again is very much possible. He was already asleep when I put it on. I needed to make some crutches too. I was starting to fall asleep on the crafting table. I kept myself awake by slapping my own cheeks. I take another look at Yoshi. I notice there is an injury on his head and he was starting to get a fever. I had taken some snowballs back when I was in the tundra. I clean the wound and get a closer look. "_A dent mark"_. I took a closer look and saw a tiny splinter. It was small enough to pick out with my hand. I took out the splinter and thought of all the ways he could have gotten hurt that way… I saw a wooden plank on the ground with a tad bit of blood. If Yoshi was hit by those planks on the head he could have a seizure. I kept a close eye on him until he woke up. (I stayed up for one day and six hours making it about six a.m. when I woke up… **AN**: which I have actually pulled off in real life.) I gazed down at him. I had already fetched some water beforehand.

"Here, some water." I told him.

He said nothing until he was finished. "How long was I asleep?"

"One day." I paused… "You want something to eat?" he nodded to me.

I went downstairs where the pack of dogs and snow man gazed at me. I took some bones from a skeleton and gave it to the dogs. I looked at the snow man and said, "What do you eat?"

It remained silent so I ignored it. I started boiling a potato. Once the potatoes were cooked, I smeared some butter and took them up to Yoshi. He took it and I looked outside at the mid-day sun and decided to farm. I hadn't visited it since the monsters appeared. I excused myself and headed out. I was pretty sure the farm was destroyed.

I looked down at that nostalgic river. I saw all our crops, still growing and ripe. I nabbed and replanted all the crops there. The river flowed gently as I placed down seed by seed on the earthy soil. I came back and put everything in the chest. I took down Yoshi's old sheet to wash away the blood and sweat stains in the river. I typically did all the chores that night. Normally Yoshi would help me, but I couldn't ask him for help while he's still suffering from the fever. It was evening and I had established a watch tower on top of the house, just for scouting. I saw two lights in the far off distance, one for the mine we discovered; the other one was not a forest fire… torches.

At that time my mind was confused. Torches probably meant monsters, or other humans. Wonder swelled in my eyes. _"The lost village!" _I whispered to myself. I can't go now though. Not until Yoshi is healed…

A Few Months Later

"Yoshi…" My voice wavered as I pointed out to the forest, "look."

His eyes glimmered with curiosity. "When do we head out for that light?"

"_He knows me well"_ I thought to myself. "Tomorrow, we go tomorrow." My voice is now loud and confident.

**Cliff hanger! Well I leave the rest to Yoshi to write. This chapter was nice and long for you guys. More or less I am glad I can write to you all. Please leave a favorite and review! We want to write the best for our fans! Thanks for reading.**


	12. The Lost Village

**Writing this story has been really fun. I love writing. Apparently my character likes math. Anyway, this chapter illustrates the background between Icying and Yoshi. Some parts of them are real (Between me and the other author). :) Also, I am continuing that cliff hanger Icying left me. I am rambling too much. ON WITH THE STORY.**

_Yoshi POV_

I hear the person coming up the stairs. I ready my sword. The door swings open. I swing my sword, but miss. (I am a skilled swordsman but my left arm isn't as good as my right arm.) Then she had a sword to my throat. I was surprised on how Icying got me to that position. I didn't know she was a skilled swordsman. She notices it is me and drops her sword. I just notice this as well and drop mine. We start conversating and talking about why I locked the door and such. I decided not to tell her I fixed her house because I needed care. She went to medical school back at home. I wanted to teach math at some schools. I loved working with others, but in school I didn't, only with Icying.

You see, me and Icying were best friends. We first became friends in like, second grade. I was a transfer student that had no friends. I was forced to sit next to her. I hated the whole school though. I had no friends so I just, didn't talk. I would always see Icying in the corner of the room. I wanted the corner as well, but I let her have it. I wanted a corner but all of them were taken so I took the one with the least people in it, which was the one with Icying. I sat next to her but I didn't like talking. I would hear her talk here and there. She had the same interests as I did. I noticed this after a while and so, I came up to her. We talked about games and stuff, you know, second grade stuff. We became best friends, and still are to this day. We were always in the same classes together and this made me happy. She encouraged me to get over my shyness and get some more self confidence. She was always there for me during the happy times and dark times of my life. She encouraged me to sing in the talent show. She helped me out when me and my parents got into a fight. She was always there. We even dated for a little, but called it off. We didn't like the title "boyfriend and girlfriend" even though we didn't do anything couple like. We were both even in the same college. We were happy about this.

We volunteered to sail out to an island that had been hit by a tsunami. I felt bad for the people who were there so I went. I also wanted to keep the kids over there educated because some of the kids might not have much of an education either. Icying went because she had medical experience so she could help out the people who were there. We were sailing alone. We didn't like to have some other stranger to come and help us. We knew we were just fine. I knew, at least, because I knew a lot about geography. Then a storm came while we were sailing. We weren't exactly prepared for this storm because most of the people said whenever they came over here, it didn't even rain. We gathered as much supplies as we could from the boat. Then, both of us were hit in the head by the wreckage. Now we are here, on this unknown land mass. Alone, just the two of us, or so we thought.

I was in my bed while Icy was doing the chores. I really wanted to help her, but she forced me to stay in bed because of my injuries. I soon got bored and started doing math problems in my journal, then wrote about THOSE dreams again. I have a weird mind. I found math to be fun. I started to calculate how the hours and minutes pass on this unknown land mass, and write about it in my journal. I try to hide my journal from Icy. I don't know if she knows I even write.I really hope she doesn't see my journal, there are some very private things referring to her. I fall asleep while Icy is on the tower she built on top of the house.

_A Few Months Later_

Icy called me to the tower. I walk up the stairs, feeling refreshed. She tells me to look over where she was pointing. It seems like there are torches over there. Is there civilization over there? I ask Icying when she wanted to go. I know she was dying to see what was over there. She has a very curious personality. She says

"Tomorrow, we are going to go tomorrow."

"Ok, what would you like me to bring?"

"Bring armor, weapons, tools, and some emeralds."

"Why emeralds?"

"To see if there are villagers there to trade with us."

"Ok."

I walk down stairs, with Icy right behind me. She looks really excited to go. I just smile back at her. She says goodnight and goes into her room. I walk into mine and slump into bed. I toss and turn, thinking about the village. So many questions whizzed through my head. "Why are villagers here? Aren't we the only ones? What if the town is zombified? What will happen to our house when we're gone?" These question had very little answers. I forced myself to go to sleep. I dream of when me and Icying first met. It was a flash of all my memories. Prom, graduation, college letters, kindergarden, all of my memories. All the good times and bad times. Then, I remember when I thought I saw Icy a few months ago. I look closer to see it was a zombie of a woman. I remember her name was Rachel. It was the zombie wife of the man I was in the point of view of in my dream. My eyes widened. "What if my dream actually happened? What if it predicts the future?" I remember the dream of when I died. I wanted to prevent that from happening ever.

I wake up, feeling worried and nervous. I could hear Icy making breakfast downstairs. I got all my best weapons and armor with some emeralds. I walk downstairs to see Icy making some bacon and eggs. I smiled as I cut up an apple into slices. We ate for about ten to twenty minutes. We then set off for the village in the forest.

The village was in ruins. There were houses, but they were treehouses. I had to climb up the vines as Icy inspected the ground. I was amazed on how advanced these villagers were. They had irrigation systems that sucked the water through the trees. They had a lot of technology too. They had computers way more advanced than what we had today. I as amazed on how many things these people did. I climbed down the vines to see Icy just staring. I walk up behind her.

"Icy?" I say. She just stands there, staring still. I look where she was staring and I almost faint in pure terror. There were thousands of all seemed to have been dug up too. We notice that it was turning night. I cover Icy's eyes so she won't have to look anymore. She starts to cry, thinking about all of the people who have died. I walk her away from that place and we go to our house. I give her a hug, trying to comfort her.

"You can stop now, I am ok."

"No you are not ok Icy, I know you too well to know these things."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't lie to you. But I don't think I need a hug anymore. I think I need some sleep."

"Fine. I will bring up some water for you just in case too." I smile, but it was a sympathetic smile. I felt bad for her and how she felt. I walk down and get some water with some ice.

"Thank you." She says once I give her the glass.

"No problem. We have to look out for each other you know. We are the only ones here."

"Ok." She says calmly

"Well, I am going to go to sleep now." I lie. I was going to go back to that village.

"Ok" She repeats. She lays down in her bed and rolls on her side. I walk back into my room, pretending I am going to sleep. After about ten or twenty minutes, I roll out of bed and get my best armor and sword. I needed more information about that place. I go back down into the mine reluctantly. I go back to the stronghold, hoping to find one of the friendly golems. I find him. We exchange greetings.

"Why are you here on this fine day?" He asks

"I have come to find information about the lost village. Or the civilization that used to live on the surface before me and Icy." His usual happy, cheerful face turns into a frown.

"Yes, we do have information about it, but it is rather dark. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Yes, I need to know what happened to the people." I get out my book to write down notes.

"Ok. The civilization that used to live above ground was known as the Minia. The Minia were known to have many great advancements. They all lived happily and peacefully until one day, an enderman army attacked the people above ground. The enderman used brute force and raw power to defeat the Minia's best warriors. No survivors of the people that were above ground survived. Below ground, there were people who were miners. They were very successful getting all the materials they needed. Then, zombies of the people from above ground came to destroy the other people. One person in particular named Tom almost survived. He was one of the last survivors. He stayed in a contained space until he saw his wife Rachel on the ground. He ran out to see if Rachel as ok. Rachel turned out to be a zombie and killed Tom."

I was not affected by the emotional story. I was too busy writing notes down. I know that Icy would so I didn't bring her along or she would we wailing and crying. She would have attracted the zombies to us. I know, it is shallow, but it was for the best. I thanked the golem guard and traveled back to the surface. I noticed it was morning so I went to make breakfast for Icy. I cut up some fruit and made bacon and eggs. I fed the dogs and Fluffy. I felt really tired so I went to sleep. I left my journal on the table, unknowingly though.

**Yay a longer chapter! This was really fun to write, but took me like two hours to write. I hope you all have a nice day. Leaving a favorite or review would be appreciated. :D**


	13. The Aftermath

**Hey guys, it's five A.M. I woke up early so I don't have to fight with my family for the computer XD On with the story! On with the story…**

Chapter 13

Icying's POV

I look around my surroundings. I just woke up. The last thing I remembered was Yoshi walking outside right before I fell asleep. It had probably been a full day. I look outside. "Good morning." I say to the dog pack. I grab some of my raw beef and gave it to them. They happily gulped down the loins of cow. I shudder in the thought of eating raw meat. Some food was left for me so I started eating. I suddenly noticed that Yoshi (and his cat Fluffy) was gone. I looked at one of the dogs. This one always stayed behind or was in front. I think he is a scout. I show him one of Yoshi's books. The dogs breathing seemed to be sniffing in a scent. I took the pack and started walking. We come to the start of that cave. _"No way…" _I think to myself. My hands shook in terror. _"I am not going inside that!"_ I panic and turn back, almost starting to wail in fear. I headed back to the village in ruins. I looked at all there technology and supplies. I look back inside one of the houses where Yoshi was sleeping.

I start scavenging for anything that could be useful. I found a bow in poor condition. I try it out on a pig that was passing in a forest. I drew back the bow as far back as I possibly could. It hits the pig with a thud. I take the dead pig and give the pork chops to the dogs. _"How nostalgic…"_ I think to myself. It brings me back to times when I and my dad went hunting back at home. We used to go to ranges where I would shoot targets. My hand was never strong enough to pull the string completely back. I turn around to hear a rustle in the bushes. I saw a zombie. I start to panic a little then calm myself. I draw the bow and shoot the monster in the head. He falls backwards and disappears. I go back to looking inside the village. I wonder how Yoshi was doing. I was too afraid to go inside the cave by myself. I pull out all my books I had kept inside my bag. I take one out and start writing.

"Today I found a bow and arrow. I'm off to repair it soon. That is if I can. I suppose I car replace the string with string from a spider. I found it in the ruins of a lost village. Later I'm going to search if it has a library. I think they might even have a church. Hopefully there are no monsters up here. More or less we didn't find any people either. I guess nobody survived. I think that the monsters outwitted and out powered the people. I'm off to see the library…"

I left my log at that. I closed my books and stroke my cat. "What to name you…" I say as the cat's tail curled along my fingers. "I find you special from the others because you're a cat." It seemed to not care what I was saying as it kept purring and rubbing his head on my chest. It jumped of and went back to the room where Yoshi was sleeping. It sat on top of a book that wasn't mines. I looked at its leather cover for a while. I picked it up and started reading.

As I read the pages it seemed interesting, but why didn't Yoshi show me this before? I took a glance at the cat. It yawned and started sleeping. I looked back at my book. It read, "Minia, a fallen civilization… the Minians fell to an apocalypse of monsters that they failed to defeat. The monsters came in a variety of habitats…" I continued to read in content. I came to the part about Tom and Rachel. My eyes started welling but I resisted crying. Crying too loudly could lure the monsters.

I glanced outside the window. The sun was setting. I put the book back on the table. When I looked outside there were monsters on the bridges. I didn't want to knock them down. I looked at the cat. "We're sleeping here tonight." The cat opened one eye lazily then shut it and continued with his slumber. "I think I'll call you…" I stared upwards and then glanced back with a smile. "Solaris!" It fit him well. His ginger fur always shimmered in the sun. He also had amber eyes. I hadn't ever seen a cat so unique like that. I look around. I didn't want to sleep with Yoshi on the bed so I slept in the chair. I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and Yoshi was still asleep. "How peculiar…" I say to Solaris. Normally he wakes up in the morning first. I tie up my brunette hair as I look to Solaris. I see Yoshi's cat still sleeping too. I take a peek outside to see the monsters bursting into flames. I walk outside with my bow drawn just in case any monsters didn't disappear. I see Solaris following me. He seemed to get the presence as well. I walk on the bridge to another tree and notice it is the library. I look inside to see another golem. I greet it. My voice was a little course. I ask him "Where do you keep all your battle items?" He pointed to another tree. I look towards it and thank him. I look inside the hut there. I see plenty of armors, weapons, targets and sparring dummies are also there. I move towards and anvil and change the string. The silky string slides through my fingers. I accidently move it across a sharp edge. I was in shock. It didn't break. I string the bow and take all the arrows there. I see Solaris all the sudden his as his hair seems to stand and he screeches.

I notice in one sharp second, monsters surrounded me. I gaze around myself. I quickly feel an instinctive presence over me. I moved my arm shooting three arrows at once. The monsters burned in the flame. Most monsters backed off by now except a few endermen. I don't stop. Instead I just smile. I look the endermen in the eye. I feel my leg pound each one in a spinning kick. One punches me from behind as I skid off and crash into the wall. Instead I use this to my advantage. I spring off it in a rolling flip. Gymnastics paid off as a kid. I give one an arrow to the head as he disappears. The other two seem in shock and teleport off. I grab the ender pearl and left here. My stomach gurgled a little from the impact of the punch. I don't want to tell Yoshi about this incident...

I now walk towards the library again. These monsters aren't from our dimension. I just know it. I see books titling: "The Aether", "The Nether", and "The End". I look inside each book. The illustrations of the Aether were beautiful. It seemed like a different world. (Well it actually is…) Each realm was different. There was only one though that'd be important, the End. None of this information seemed relevant to what I needed to know. Where did these monsters come from? It is very much possible that these monsters are from our own realm. Even if that was so, why didn't we see monsters in the normal world? My thoughts were disrupted when I see Yoshi enter inside.

I gazed towards him. "We need to talk." I paused as his face seemed a little pale. "Why did you go down to the mine?" Shock now filled his face.

"How did you know?" His voice was shaken.

**More cliff hangers! What happens next? Wait and find out. Don't forget to leave a review and follow!**


	14. The Talk

**Hello Everyone! This is yoshi. I am back from the other author's house. We had fun, but I didn't want to write there. I don't know why honestly. Anyways, enough of my personal life and ON WITH THE STORY.**

yoshiboshi123 POV

I wake up in my bed. Ugh, I don't feel too well. I notice that Icy is gone. She must have gone out to do something, but what? I get up, but lay back down. I guess I have another fever of some kind. Why am I always getting sick? I go to sleep again. I had a long, dreamless night, or at least I think I did. It was day when I fell asleep apparently so I guess I was really sick. I wake up to see that Icy wasn't home still. I get up, getting a head rush, but still able to walk around and do stuff. I get some steak and melons to eat. Once I finished eating, I go outside to look for Icy. I see her in the distance, going into a library. I get delayed by a creeper. I make sure that I was away from the house and went to kill it. I slashed it twice with an iron sword until it blew up. I look over in the direction where I last saw Icy. She wasn't there. I notice that she was at a library so maybe there was an iron golem there.

I walk into the library to see an iron golem. We exchange friendly greeting.

"Have you seen Icy?" I ask him

"Yes, she asked me where do we keep our armor and weapons. I pointed over that direction." He pointed in the direction of another tree. I walk over there, but am delayed again. I find a mysterious chest on the ground. It didn't seem to have been opened before. I look inside and take all the loot. It had a diamond, gold, iron, and a book and quill. I look up to see many trees. Which tree was it again? I walk around for what seemed like hours. I muttered many things to myself like "I been here before." and "Why isn't there a map or something?" and even "I need to pay attention more to where I am going.". Most people who know me know that I am terrible at directions. Like once, when I was little, I went to the mall with a couple of friends. I lost them, and track of time. The store was closing and they were my ride home. I looked all over the mall, but it was closing so I was kicked out. I thought I knew my way back home so I walked. I walked for what seemed like hours. I ended up at an old relative's house. They called back to take me home. That is why I am terrible at directions. The only way I can get out of mines is land marks. Land marks like a lava pool or a giant coal patch.

I finally make my way back to the library. I see Icy in the library too. She notices me walk in and looks up from the book she had. I could barely make out the title from a distance. "The End" was the title of the book.

"We need to talk." She says with a pause. Why did she pause? Heck if I know. Dramatic effect maybe? "Why did you go into the mine?" I was shocked. She knew? How? Did she see me leave in the middle of the night? Was she awake when I left? How did she know? I ask her that exact question.

"H-h-how did you know?" I ask with a stutter

"One of the wolves caught your scent and led me to the mine."

"Oh..."

"Oh doesn't answer my question. Why did you go into the mine?"

"I needed more information."

"About what?"

"About Minia, the lost village."

"Oh...well you should have let me come with you."

"No, I shouldn't have because you were too shaken from the incident at the village. I couldn't ask you anymore. So I waited for you to fall asleep, then go out. The history of that place is really dark. If you want to read about it, here. I wrote a bunch of notes in my journal." I hand her my journal, but she rejects it.

"I already read it." She says. I was shocked to hear this.

"You read my_ private_ journal without my permission?"

"Well, umm, well, yeah. Sorry. I didn't know it was your journal."

"I guess it is ok. You are my best friend so you should be able to know what I am thinking about, I guess." This was a lie. There were really private stuff in there. I couldn't believe she read it! Why, just why. It is a really good thing that I am a good liar, she doesn't know that yet. Also, she was lucky I kept a cheery mood, I am always happy or, when required, serious. No one knows what is happening in my mind. Not even Icy, she is my best friend. When I saw the thousands of people who died at the village, I was crying, I just wasn't showing it though. When the iron golem was telling me about Tom and Rachel, I was crying too. I was really a big wimp, but I try to act as the fun guy. The happy one. I try to lighten the mood for other people, not myself.

"So what are you doing here?"I ask politely

"I am reading about The End. I want to know where all these monsters came from."  
"Have you found any new information about them?"

"Well, sort of. I found out that there as an ender seemed like it was the ruler of The End. Also, it seemed like there is another ruler, ruler of the Nether. Have you heard of the Nether?"

"Yeah! I actually been there. I hate it though."

"Well, we are going to go there after we destroy the enderman race and the ender dragon once and for all. So they can never wreck our world." She started lecturing about how much we hated the enderman. She also explained a little bit about the Wither. It was mostly just babbling to me. She always had a small habit of talking too much, like me. I dull her out and stare into space. Just me and my thoughts. I try to think, how would we be able to destroy the ruler of the end? And the ruler of the Nether? I thought about it for a while. I remember something. When I was a little kid, my mom would tell me stories. Stories about the Aether. She said we could make a portal to the Aether, but it would be very expensive. I didn't really come from a rich family so we couldn't afford much. But mom said that it was a wonderful place filled with powerful things. She said it had stronger materials than anywhere in the Nether. She said that weapons made from one of the ores in the Aether could destroy anything with ease.

I stop Icy in the middle of her lecture. She was mad at first, but she soon realized that I had an idea. I told her we could make a portal to the Aether and get some of those ores. She agreed with me and asked

"How do we make a portal to the Aether?"

"I don't know. You think the Iron Golem knows?"

"Maybe"

We walk to the iron golem. We ask him about the Aether.

"Hello, just wondering, do you know how to make a portal to the Aether?"

"Yes I do, but it is very dangerous. You need to destroy one of the two rulers to get the portal to work."

"Well, do you know which ruler is weaker?"

"Yes, I believe the ender dragon, ruler of The End, is much weaker than the Wither, ruler of the Nether."

"Ok, thank you!"

We walk back to the house, ready. We plan on making the iron golems tomorrow and finally going to the end. I think we need resources to make armor and weapons too so I am going to go mining after we make the iron golems. Icy said she would enchant our items after we create the iron golems.

**Ugh, why does Icying always give me the cliff hangers. It is annoying on how I have to figure out what happens next. Then she, nevermind. The chapter is finished so you guys can have fun or do whatever. Remember to follow, favorite, or leave a review. It ould be really helpful to both authors.**


	15. Bow of Frost

**Teehee. Hi guys! Sorry this is late. I slept in way too early. I am actually back to turnal. (If that's what you call a person who isn't nocturnal.) Enough blabber, TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 15

Icying's POV

I woke up to the smell of fresh omelet. I see Yoshi sitting on the chair next to my bed. "Hey…" I pause. "Thanks for the food." He smiles as I start nibbling on the egg. I get dressed appropriately. Today I'm on a search for the ender eyes. We are going to the End soon. I take some armor as my hair tangles. I brush it just so it doesn't get tangled with anything else. I tell Yoshi that I'm going out and I'm not sure when I'm coming back. I take some apples that I found in a chest earlier. They glimmered and shined. The golems told me that I could enchant apples and so I did. I'm not sure what they do but I'll keep them with me. I ended up in a snowy forest, again.

I camped out in the trees, destroying every enderman ruthlessly. It took me three days till I saw a strange enderman. His arms were bulky and he had formed hands. In addition he was taller and bigger in size. I knew I could take him on though. I drew my bow and pulled an arrow back to my cheek. When it hit the enderman he let out a piercing wail. His screech damaged me a little. Before I knew it, I was dodging blocks he was throwing at me. If I had taken the dog pack or Solaris, they would probably be dead by now. On top of a block in midair I shot a blow to his chest. He didn't stop though, instead he got tougher. I drew a sword I used for back up. While the sword broke into a smattering of shades, the block was reflected and the enderman was gone, or so I thought. He warped behind me. I turned around like a flash. He smacked me in the face as I skidded in recoil on the ice on a nearby frozen river. My fingers burned as I used them to help me skid to a stop. I ignored them as the enderman came closer. I took my bow and shot an arrow at his feet. The ice cracked and he fell inside. His screeches were loud even in the water. Once he was gone, I dove inside.

He left a bow and multiple Eyes of Ender. I picked them all up as I swam to the surface of the water. I ate one of the apples that the golem told me to enchant. I was instantly restored. "Well, well, Midas's Apple and a strange bow." I talk to myself and string the bow and take an arrow to test try on a pig. The arrow flies like it had wings. It striked the pig and froze it. I was in awe. I tapped the cube of pig. I took my sword and slashed straight through it. The pork came out alright. Then I started coming home.

My journey came to a halt when a blizzard came into play. I dug a home into the side of the mountain for now. I came to the miss the smell of Yoshi's chimney burning birch wood, then Solaris curling himself around my neck. The dogs would lay down by the fire. The snow golems stood outside, content in the cold. Of course in a hole on the side of a mountain, there are only rocks.

The blizzard kept me at bay for multiple hours. I got sick of waiting. _"I don't care if I get a cold I'm going home…" _I thought to myself. I kicked open the blocks I used to seal myself inside. The snow was freezing, yet comfortable. I felt like a new me had been born in the snow. My hair turned white and my skin was suddenly colder and paler. I was swift on the snow and ice. All my senses were much more advanced. When not touching the bow, I returned to be more like a normal person. I walked all the way home for six hours straight with the light of the moon at my back and accompanied by the icy wind that brought snowflakes to my palm. Before I knew it though, I was lost. No monsters attacked me out of fear.

I continued to walk. I walked for days in the tundra, more than a week at least. By that time, I abandoned my shoes. I finally reached home. "Home alas…" I sighed to myself. I walked in to find Yoshi gone. I put my bow down to find my long brown hair draping down my back. I pull out my log and write.

_Bow of Frost._

_Freezes target and ends up giving them hypothermia. It will grant you the power to be immune to the cold. This was most likely crafted by a snow woman. I've only heard about them in Japanese folklore. It increases your senses in the snow, all except direction. Monsters will fear you or accept you as one of them. I couldn't care less just as long as I and anything precious is safe from them._

I stopped writing when I heard Yoshi walk on in. His face seemed to be smoked. I closed my book and stared at him. He closed his eyes and slumbered on the chair. He had a new sword with him. "Good grievance, now what new weapon do we have here?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Jeez Icy, you have no idea what I went through to get this…" He passed out. Poor guy probably was in a cave while I was gone. I have the eyes, so as soon as we are in top condition we are leaving to the end. "The end, huh?" I think to myself. "So close, but so far away." I glance outside the window to see sunset as the new moon peaks over the hill.

**Teehee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was late. I had doctor appointments today. Please leave a like and review! ****J**


	16. Inferno Blade

**Hello guys! I have been lazy...That's really it. I hope you all like this chapter!**

_yoshiboshi123 POV_

After I see Icying leave, I go mining. I guess she forgot about building iron golems together. Oh well. I go into THAT mine again. I absolutely hated this mine. The things was so confusing. I can't make out any landmarks to follow. I would only rely on my wits and memory, both of which aren't that good. I then get lost looking for more diamonds. I turn in a circle for about ten to twenty minutes. I look at the clock I had. It said it was about noon, Icying must be home by now. I see a skeleton next to lava and I need to go that way. I try to throw my sword at it, but miss terribly. I didn't really think about it because my sword was diamond, and it did the most damage out of all my items. I get out my bow and arrow and shoot an arrow at it, throwing it into the lava. I run over to see if my sword was ok. It was the one that Icy gave me. I look in the lava. I can see a small figure of the sword. I was glowing red. It looked like it was melting. This was my only defense, my bow was almost broken and I don't have anymore wood to make another one.

I take a deep breath and put my hand into the lava. Pain was running through my veins as the skin and meat on my bones started to disintegrate. I was now holding the sword. I knew this because the few nerve cells left on my hand were still there, allowing me to see them. Once I actually touched the sword, I felt rejuvenated. I felt like my hand was being restored, and nothing was going to attack me. My hair was burning now, but it didn't hurt. I pulled the sword out of the lava revealing the sword. It was no longer diamond though. No, it was much more.

The sword had the name "Inferno Blade" carved into the wood which surprisingly turned into iron. The sword had fire at the end was made of a material red as redstone. I go out to just mine more, feeling more confident. Once I mine a couple of ores, I see a whole group of silverfish coming towards me. I decided to try out my new sword. I started to swing and swing and swing closing my eyes. I had no control over the sword since I had just gotten it. When I open my eyes, all the silverfish were either on fire, burnt into a crisp, or cut in half. I then saw one of the creepers coming at me. I get my sword out and stab in right in the face. It seemed like it was hissing. Then it blew up. I remembered that fire made explosives blow up, but I didn't think that it would make a being blow up. I looked in the reflection of my sword. It seemed like my face was charred.

I start to mine more of the ores of which the silverfish were protecting. There was one of the contained spaces. I placed torches everywhere, then looked in the chests inside. There was some type of knife. I loved this because of a two of reasons. One, I like being like a ninja using a dagger like this. And two, I was a fast runner so if I ran by a zombie or creeper, I could slice its head off and make a clean escape. I also found a book inside this chest. It was titled "How To Master The Inferno Blade". Seems like I wasn't the first one to find this.

How To Master The Inferno Blade and What the Inferno Blade Is.

_Chapter One, What is the Inferno Blade?_

_The Inferno Blade is when a good person with good causes accidentally throws or drops their sword into lava. The person should be surprised from getting the Inferno Blade because if someone did this on purpose, their sword would just burn in the lava. The Inferno Blade recovers any damage taken by lava or fire. The person holding the Inferno Blade will be immune to lava. If the person is near ice or snow, it would melt. If a creeper is hit by the Inferno Blade, it will blow up. Hitting other mobs rather than creepers with the Inferno Blade will make that mob catch on fire. the Inferno Blade can also shoot fireballs from the tip of the sword. See Chapter Two How To Master The Inferno Blade to learn how to shoot the fireballs._

I almost immediately turn the page. I loved this weapon already.

_Chapter Two How To Master The Inferno Blade_

_To master the Inferno Blade, you must know how to use a sword. (Obviously) You need good intentions on using the Inferno Blade. If you do not have those intentions, the sword will turn into wood. To just attack using the Inferno Blade, the best way to attack is to either chop off the head of the foe or shoot a fireball at it. To chop off the head, run very closely to it and swing the sword. If surrounded by enemies, spin around with the sword out. To shoot a fireball at the foe, aim the tip of the sword at the foe and just THINK fireball, not say or it will not do. See Chapter Three Battle Tactics and Weaknesses to find the best ways to use these tactics._

I notice that the rest of the book is torn out except these two chapters. I felt unstoppable, but I wondered why someone would rip out the pages. Would the enderman do it because it was their only weakness? Maybe, but I am not sure. I run out of the mine and hold the sword. It seemed like it was a blizzard going on out here. I grip the sword and my hair is on fire again. I walk on home, hoping that Icy isn't caught in this mess. I felt tired because of all the damage I took and from all that reading. I get home to find Icy sitting on her chair. She notices my new weapon. I couldn't tell her what or how I got it. I was way too exhausted. I pass out, right there and then. I left my sword on the table.

**Yay :D I liked writing this chapter. It was fun. Reviews, follows, and favorites would be much appreciated, thank you!**


	17. To The End!

**Hi fans and viewers! We really appreciate your support. I'm sorry this one got out so late. I had a bit of misunderstandings and such. On with the story!**

Chapter 17.

I take a glance at Yoshi's sword. I pick it up and it burns my finger. He has a book with him too. Since when did Yoshi start reading books? Solaris hops onto my shoulder as I search through his stuff. His hair is back to its black color, maybe I was hallucinating that his hair was on fire. I open the book. It appears as if there is no ink. Then I hear words howl from the book, "Snow woman, you do not belong in this book."

"What? Snow woman? I thought they were only in fairy tales!" I can barely contain myself. The words burst from my mouth. Solaris screeches for a moment and then hides underneath the table.

"Shush! I do not want to wake my bearer." The books voice is hushed. Well now I know why Yoshi picked up this book.

"Alright, alright, I'll quiet down if you can give me information." I say. The book now has a face and nods. "Who are you?"

The book giggles a bit. "I am that sword right over there. My name is Inferno I can't talk as a sword so I talk as a book. You should have a book too. It teaches you how to use your weapon."

"And you are? Oh forget it I'll call you Snowy." As he paused my face showed utter irritation. "So where is your book?" He sounded calm and collected for somebody who represents fire.

"I don't have a book…"

The book sputters out laughter. "Then how did you get it?"

"I defeated a monster and he had this." I say as the book's face turns pale.

"Oh dear..." He seems as if he was about to sob. "Alas, I always disliked your cold snow woman but now you are gone and your weapon has been given to a stupid inheritor." He wails.

"Excuse me?" The book glances over with a face of terror.

"Oops…" his voice was shaky.

"Yeah, oops." I continue to ask questions. This sword has been lost forever. Turns out I was right; the bow was crafted by an immortal snow woman. She must have been defeated by that monster. He decided to teach me about how to use the bow. If the area is not covered with heat or sun, I can make arrows out of thin air. Under further inspection, the book for the Bow of Frost was not lost, just merged. I started remembering the weakness of the enderman. _"Triumph!" _ I think in my mind. With whatever fire powers Yoshi may have he can melt what ice I make.

My thought seems to always be interrupted by somebody. This time I hear Inferno calling me. "Snowy? Snowy?!" I snapped back to my senses. "For this next move, we need to go outside." I nod. We walk outside cautious of monsters. He tells me to point my bow at the ground. My hair turns white again as I pick it up. "And… release!" The grass is covered with frost. It seemed as if each snow crystal had tiny words. "No time to read snowflakes right now, you're going to go to the end right?"

"Tomorrow." I whisper. I showed him my set of eyes of ender.

"And what do you intend to be doing in the end?"

"Defeating the boss. I want to defeat all of them. I'm tired of slashing these monsters down." My voice turns colder. "Yoshi always seems to have to jump in and hurt a little more. I think he went through more trouble to get you then me with frost." I pause. "Maybe if we defeat these bosses the monsters will go away. I don't really enjoy all these paparazzi zombies." I say sarcastically.

"Well then you need a good rest. I've told you all I can teach you. Maybe frost can teach you more." Before Inferno shut his cover he said: "Don't tell my bearer that books can talk."

I giggle "Your secret is safe with me." I say as I spot some monsters looking at me. I smile, take my bow and shoot the ground, freezing their feet. I walk towards them, wielding my own iron sword. _Slash! _I stand with only my own barefooted prints as I walk on inside, closing the light of the stars to a room where I thought a monster was only a friend's hallucination.

_The Next Day_

I wake up to the smell of eggs. "Good morning Yoshi." I yawn. I look straight at him. He was wearing his deep blue shirt and jeans. I quickly gobble up breakfast. Yoshi and I sculpt the iron figures as they come to life. I entrust them with the task of keeping our home safe for the mean time. We head to that mine. I forced the dogs down the stone labyrinth. I take my bow in a bag that I had packed. I decided not to let him know that Frost was actually anything special. We had an easy trip with less than five monsters along the way. We didn't get separated today, making me much calmer. We finally reached the stronghold where the golems roamed the empty halls. I took out the eyes of ender and placed them on the portal. One by one the dogs, Yoshi, and I walked inside with our pumpkins on our head.

"Oh my…" I blurred the last part out as I looked at Yoshi to find him staring at the sky, pointing to a dragon bigger than the dog pack combined. An island with a sea of nothing, and pale with not a tree, grass or plant in sight, tall slender creatures walking around, a dragon circling and waiting on the island, obsidian towers with a beacon always healing the dragon. I whispered "Frost," and the bow flew to my hand while my hair changed into its pale moon color. I grabbed a rope and started running to the tallest obsidian tower. _The End, the Nether, the Aether…_

**Thanks for reading! Also thank you for your support. Now, beat up that favorite button!**


	18. A Different Side Of Yoshi

**Derpy Derp Derp, I didn't feel like writing but I DO ANYWAY :) I started this at 2 in da morning and now I am finishing it.**

_yoshiboshi123 POV_

I look up in the sky to see the dragon. The ender dragon. This stupid pumpkin annoyed the heck out of me. I took the pumpkin off, knowing the ender dragon will charge at me, not Icy. It was also good for me because I could get in close range of him and use inferno. I grip his handle and I could already feel the power running through my veins. My eyes turn a bright red and my hair becomes on fire. The tips of my clothes become charred and I can feel the power inside me. It feels more controlled, more stable, than last time. It seemed like the enderman were scared of inferno. I see Icying at the top of an obsidian tower. She looked different though. It looked as though she had white eyes were a silky blue and just by looking at her, I got the chills. That soon wore off because I had Inferno. I guess she got one of those magical weapons like I did.

I could see the ender dragon coming right towards me. It was a good thing I took gymnastics. I back-flipped over the ender dragon as it swooped under me. While it was under me, I stabbed it with Inferno. I could hear its blood curdling cries of pain. I made a mistake though. I left Inferno in the dragon, and fell to the ground. It was about to swoop down at me again until something happened. It became frozen.

"Are you ok!?" I hear Icying yell. "Take Inferno out of the dragon!" I obey her and run up the dragon. It's eyes were following me, but I ignored it. I took Inferno out and the power returned to me. I felt...like something different. Like I could take over the world.

"Keep shooting frost arrows at it!" I yell to Icying. She obeys and does so. I walk up to the dragon. "Well well well, it seems like the end for you doesn't it?" It had a look of worry on its face. I don't remember what happened. I didn't have control over my body. I started to stab it multiple times and I was grinning. Why was I so happy about killing something? Then I decapitated its head. But it didn't stop there, no. I killed almost all the enderman around me. Then, oh no, I run the tower Icying was on.

"Good job Yoshi! I can't believe yo-"She was cut off by me saying a phrase.

"Any last words, snow woman?" I said this as coldly as I could have. I didn't like doing this. I think that helped me. I dropped the sword, and I stopped on this rampage. I started to black out. The last things I could hear were Icying's cries for me.

I woke up again, but in the house. I thought that it was all a dream. I go downstairs to see a note and a book. The note was from Icying. It read Hi Yoshi, if you are reading this, you probably woke up. If you thought killing the ender dragon was all a dream, it wasn't It really happened and your rampage really happened. Please read this book to find out how to control your power. I am across the river in my own house if you need me, but don't bring Inferno. I start to sigh again.

"Why do I have to do such STUPID things." I start to get frustrated a bit. I calm down a bit and start to read the book. More pages appeared.

_How To Control The Inferno Blade Part ll_

_To control the Inferno Blade, you must not have a short temper_.Well, I failed test number one._.If you do have one, you must be careful or you may lose control of your body. To help your temper, go do things that would usually annoy you. This may seem very weird, but it does work. The book then closes on its own._ I felt quite surprised of all of this. Things that would usually annoy me.. Hmm. Oh I know. Breeding animals. This annoyed me so much. I hated going out to find all the materials needed to feed the animals so they could breed. "I guess it's worth a try right?" I say to myself. I was determined to do this because I hated going on those rampages especially. Especially because I was going to hurt Icy. I go out on my quest to look for carrots. I almost forgot about the farm we made so I went there.

I walk over to the farm to see Icy farming. She sees me and aves at me nervously.

"Don't worry Icy, I don't have Inferno." She sighs in relief. "I am going to get some carrots, where are they?" She points over to the right. I thank her and go off into the direction. I gather some carrots, planting the seed, and go get some pigs. I notice, next to the farm, are two pigs, what a coincidence! I smile a bit. Pigs are so cute. "Hey piggies, do you want a new baby?" They turn their head, not knowing yet. I take out the carrots and they come right next to the fence. I smiled a bit more. I don't know how this was supposed to fix my temper, but it was quite fun. I gave them both a carrot and then left the room, giving them a little bit of privacy. Wait, did I just say breeding animals was fun? I remember I used to hate breeding them. Why did I hate them again? I guess that did the trick. Breeding the animals made me happy, their faces looking at me all cute and such. I trot along home to see a creeper. Creepers annoyed me even more. I calmed myself with a few deep breaths and got out my bow and arrow. I aimed right for its head then shot it. Bullseye! I smile in triumph, I usually go in with a sword, but now I know thats why they were so annoying. I notice its about evening time so I go across to Icy's house. I say it's ok now that I lost my temper and she can move back. She nods and gets some of her stuff and moves back. Little did I know that that little rampage of mine, it was a part of me. It was in my blood. I didn't know, but a little part of my dad was coming back. You see, my dad was a murderer who killed many people ruthlessly. My mom turned him in to the since then I vowed that I would never be like him. With Inferno though, I was him...

**Kind of a weird chapter in my opinion. But who cares right? :P**


	19. Audrey

Chapter 19.

Icying POV

I write more in my blog in my rebuilt house. While Yoshi was asleep I rebuilt my home. "Yoshi passed out right after we defeated the ender dragon and left a scar on my hand from inferno. Apparently, he had gone sort of well… out of control? I'm not sure if it's possession or misuse of weapon. I had touched the blade and it burnt my hand pretty bad… Before jumping in the portal back home I picked up a blade titled the Holy Sword…" I stop writing to think. "I'm going to talk to inferno about this incident." I close the book and walk out the door. I feel Solaris jump on my shoulder as I closed the door. I stroke his fur and walk across the bridge. His door opened with a creak. "Yoshi was still asleep…" I thought to myself.

I spot the book. "Hello Inferno. We need to talk."

The book's eyes flutter open. "Oh, it's you snowy…" he stops to yawn. "So what is so urgent that we need to talk right now?"

"Yoshi went wild. I'm not sure if he was possessed or he misused the sword. Whatever he did it was bad enough to give me this." I open my palm to show the black burnt mark.

"Oh dear snowy… that'll hurt for a while." He muttered.

"What about Yoshi though?!" I thunder. "What if we go back to civilization and he meets some bad influence and commits, oh I don't know… mass murder?!"

"Well that won't happen unless he has some sort of bad influences. You can prevent that can you not?"

"Jeez Inferno, his dad used to be a murderer. Bad influences are everywhere for him. He looked pretty slap happy while killing that dragon you know."

"It comes from short-temper. The bearer of Inferno will burn anything that crosses his path if he is possessed by the blade. The blade possesses its bearer if he has a short temper."

I look down. "Thanks Inferno." I check on Yoshi before I leave. I walk on home across the bridge and look down.

"The carrots are ready!" I start running down the slope with Solaris, clinging for life. As I pull the first one out my hand sears with pain. I stick my hand in the river trying to calm myself. I chant "Oh water flowing down this stream, clean my wound and heal me." It works, a little. My pain subsided but my wound is still open. I create a wool bandage and patched it on.

I started picking carrots again, replanting them one by one. I see Yoshi walk on by. I quickly reach for Frost just in case. "Hey can I have those carrots?" I toss them over to him. "Thanks." My heart skipped a beat in fear. As soon as he walked away I exhaled. He seemed pretty normal. That couldn't be true.

More or less I was hungry. I picked up Frost and a pumpkin. I started making my way to my cooking furnace. I started making a pumpkin pie. I heard a scream outside. I dash outside with Frost. I see a girl running away from a zombie hoard. I take five arrows and create a snow storm against the zombies. I look down at the girl. My voice seems a little cold as I ask her who she is. "Audrey…" She looks down at the ground as I talk to her. I suppose she's frightened. I'd be frightened to if I meet a girl who could create snowstorm and had unusual hair color when she picked up a bow.

"Don't be afraid." I said as I reached out my hand. I tried to relax and keep my excitement to myself. "Maybe you can help me." She gripped my hand as I walk inside. "Want some pie?" She nodded. I gave her a slice of it. Afterwards she roamed the house, looking at my messy pile of books, the dogs, and even stroking Solaris some. In no time she was asleep. I gave her my bed.

I went down stairs and started doing research that was needed sooner or later. I grabbed the book I took from the stronghold library. "The Nether and the Wither Boss" I open the cover. "The wither boss is a frightening monster who will attack anything that isn't hostile. You need soul sand and wither skeleton skulls." I peer over at the picture of a Wither Boss and a Wither Skeleton. I pick up the Holy Sword. Well, I guess the best way to kill something demonic.

The next Day

I wake up at my desk, still having a book in hand. I get up and go check on Audrey. She wasn't there. I get worried and look outside, calling her name. Yoshi notices me yelling.

"AUUUDREY! AUDREY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Icy, what are you doing? You know there's no one else here."

"Well, Audrey is my dog. I was looking for her. I can handle it, don't worry." I lie. I didn't really want Yoshi to know about Audrey. She might annoy him in some way and he might go all mass murderer on her. He shrugged.

"Well, good luck. I am off to mining. Have fun looking for your dog." He says go on his happy way to the mines. How could he be so happy when yesterday he went all mass murderer. Before he let off an "I'm going to kill you" mood. Now the atmosphere he gave off was like "Hey, you wanna be friends? I am in a really good mood right now". I just don't really get it. I continue to look for Audrey, as she did run away. I looked to the ends of the world, finding nothing but dust. I sigh.

"I guess she isn't going to come back." I say quietly to myself. I walk into my house to find Audrey sitting quietly on the chair. I was surprised to see this. "Audrey! Where have you been? I have been looking for you!"

"I've been at home. Urm, I mean, here." She says. I nod. I guess she was under the covers when I checked up on her and I didn't notice. I hear Audrey's stomach growl a bit.

"I guess someone's hungry." I say with a smile. She looks at me and smiles weakly. I make her some stew and melons. Before I give her the food, though, I ask her a couple of questions.

"So Audrey, how did you get here?" I ask curiously. She looks at me weirdly, like I was a crazy person.

"Why do you want to know?" She says

"Well, if you are going to be in my house, I want to know more about you."

"Well ok, I was with my mom on a boat. We were sailing back home for we took a trip for our vacation. Then, a tsunami came and sunk our ship. Then, I woke up here and see that my mom was nowhere to be found."

"Well, I am very sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"Well, what is your family like?"

"Well, I have a dad, a mom, and an older sister. They are all very nice."

"And lastly, do you know how to fight using this?" I give her a regular bow. She looks at it, then looks up at me.

"No, I don't. Can you teach me?" I nod again. I gave her the food and she just consumed it in one slurp. I guess she was pretty hungry. I decided to not ask her another question, knowing enough information from her. I tell her to sleep in my room and she nods. I make myself a bed. I didn't have another room and Yoshi did. I sigh, and write Audrey a note, saying I am just across the river. I knock on Yoshi's door. He opens it quite quickly.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Can I sleep over?" I ask, nervous about his response.

"Sure, but why can't you sleep in your own house?" That was the response I was afraid of.

"Well, I have someone over."

"Let me guess, Audrey?" How did he know?

"Well, yeah. She's sleeping in my room at my house. So can I sleep over?"

"Sure no problem." I walk in to see the house was as tidy as can be. No things or stains anywhere. I walk into my room, or the room I was sleeping at before, and it seemed it was already very clean. Yoshi looks at me as I slump onto the bed.

"So how is she? Where did you find her?" He asks. I was guessing he was talking about Audrey.

"She's fine. She's a pretty healthy girl. She was freaking at the house the whole time though."

"Well, do you know anything about her?" He asks with a very curious tone. He was always like that.

"Well, she ended up here like we did, cause of a tsunami."

"There's something that is just not right about this place. I can't put my finger on it though." He says. "I will still continue to think about it. You go to sleep, you've had a long day today."

"Ok" I lay on my bed and drift off to sleep as the door creaks shut.


	20. The Nether

**Small Author's note from me. Sorry if this story hasn't been updated in awhile. We are really busy during summer break and I get distracted easily. Anyways, this is short so ON WITH THE STORY! btw this chapter might be short but idk.**

Yoshi POV

Icying fell asleep. I wonder why these tsunamis take us here. Was it cause of some kind of supernatural thing? Or just a coincidence? Something is tied to this island but I just don't know what. I was determined to get off this island and finally do something with my life other than teaching math. I think I will write a book about our trips and adventures here. Nether. That kept coming up in my head. What if the wither was tied to this island, or unknown landmass. What if the Wither took people here as sacrifices. I need to find out. I already got the obsidian needed for our portal to the nether. We decided to go to the nether rather than the aether first. And so I get to work. I make a portal away from our houses cause the portal makes a lot of noise, or so I have heard.I light the portal and it shimmers and glows with a purple light. I walk in, still Icying was sleeping, though, but it was too late. I felt nauseous and the world seemed to turn. I was engulfed in purple until something caught my eye.

The land was red and filled with lava. Since this was just exploration, I brought nothing. Bad idea on my part. I was on a floating island. I saw some land just a few feet away, but I still had to jump. This was where gymnastics came into play. I hopped elegantly over the gap, but slipped on some gravel. I was falling. This was the end of me. I fell until something grabbed my shirt. It wasn't Icy, though. It was a kind of zombie. It had a pig head though. It pulled me up and asked me a question. I couldn't understand it, but I knew what it was.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Thank you." I say, smiling. I was taught to not attack something if it was not attacking you. No matter how scary, or how disgusting it was. And this thing was disgusting. I walk around and find a nether fortress. I see skeletons, but they weren't normal. They looked like they were aged. Taller, and had a darker shade of gray, they did. They also had swords. Were these protectors of the nether fortress? I thought they were like an iron golem so I went up to one. Very bad idea. It stabbed me with its sword the instant it saw me. I fell to my knees, bleeding. It stabbed me in the shoulder. I acted like I was dead, and plopped down on the floor. The skeleton looked at me in triumph and walked away. I could barely walk, but I did. I started coughing a lot. It was something I was coughing up. I don't know. Then, my wound started spreading. How? It was some sort of black blood, but it definitely wasn't blood. Pain came through all my limbs and muscles and I scream. I scream out in pain as I suffer. If the lava wasn't the end of me, this was.I used one hand to crawl my way to the portal, still having the wound. I knew I had to fight for survival. Then, I reached the gap. I slowly stood up, and jumped. I barely clung onto the ledge with one hand. I couldn't hold this for any longer. My one hand can't support my whole body, and the black stuff was spreading to it slowly. I knew what I had to do. I got my other arm and clung onto the ledge, climbing up. I was screaming the whole time in pain. I almost passed out.I climbed up after about what seemed to be an hour. I crawled into the portal and was teleported to the overworld again. It was just about dawn, and I felt exhausted. I crawled the whole time, still holding onto my arm which was still bleeding and the black stuff was still spreading. I remember having a golden apple in my chest. It was said to heal almost all wounds if eaten. I thought, what the heck right? I have nothing to lose. I crawl into my house and to my chest. I open it slowly and find the golden apple, sitting there. I grab it and eat it viciously. It seemed like the bleeding stopped, but I felt dizzy. Like really dizzy. Did the black stuff go to my brain? I saw it through my skin. It was at my ear. I fell to the floor, screaming in pain. The last thing I hear was Icy's footsteps and screams. "Yoshi?! Are you ok?! Yoshi!"

**Cliffhanger. Awesome Cliffhanger. Happy Reading!**


	21. Car Lights

**Sorry for a really long delay. I have had a lot of trouble catching up with things. Way too busy. READ ONWARDS!**

Chapter 21

Icying's POV

It was late evening when I saw Yoshi. I had been worried sick since I hadn't seen him all day. I looked at Yoshi's arm. It was so black I could mistake it for the portal to the End. He held a golden apple core in his hand and the blackness disappeared. I heard a shriek from the portal that was so chilling, the hairs on my neck stood up. I saw Audrey walk on over.

"Audrey, go back inside." She looked rather terrified as she scurried back inside. I heard the door slam in the far distance. (Well not too far away.) I think Yoshi might have passed out. I touch frost and ask the bow to lend me some strength as I carried Yoshi inside my own home. Solaris started purring on my shoulder as I watched Yoshi as he sleep. I was sure that Audrey was asleep on the couch. I went down the wooden stairs as quietly as possible assuming that she was asleep. I saw a strange white light like the ones of a car, but there are no cars on this island… I peered over the stair case and saw Audrey peering into a mirror. Audrey looked slightly different. Noticeably she grew wings. She was talking to it and the mirror talked back.

The mirror said: "Valkyrie Queen"

"Yes Sun Spirit?" Utter shock filled my body… _I'm dealing with beings that are probably very dangerous._

"Have you found the bearer of Frost?"  
"Yes," She paused for a moment, "she is much more stupid then I thought. More or less she's still my successor." Jeez I guess I really am stupid to legends.

"I found inferno too. They'll probably beat us soon."

"Who knows, maybe they won't succeed us but only start a civilization on the mainland. It's all up to them."

"Hold on I think somebody is around… I'll talk to you tomorrow." The light disappeared and as quickly and as quietly as I could I rushed on upstairs, hoping she wouldn't hear me. I scurried to my chair where I was first sitting next to Yoshi. I saw her come up the stairs.

"Uh. Oh umm… Hi!" I fake a friendly expression as if I hadn't heard a thing. Her wings had retracted into her body.

"How's he doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby" _I hope…_

"We can keep this a secret I hope…"  
"Eh? What?" I pretended to be clueless… I pray she doesn't mean what she means.

"Never mind… Good night." She leaves to go downstairs probably to sleep this time. I reached for inferno from Yoshi's bag. Before I touch the sword a book appears in front of me. This must be frost. Everything is already written for me. I notice Yoshi's eyes flutter open. I tell him about all that has happened to me tonight the whole thing.

"Icying that isn't important right now, well it actually is. I have other news, are going to the nether… soon." He tells me his story, the zombie pigs, the burnt skeletons. I know there is plenty more than that. I feel the Holy Blade quiver under my belt. I draw him out and show Yoshi. My hair turns to a bright blonde and my clothes turn to white armor… The armor is heavy unlike the Kimono for frost. I hadn't seen Yoshi use Inferno before other than that one time in the end. I'm pretty sure that isn't the true form of Inferno though. "Icy, what's with your hair?"

"Jeez, I dunno." My expression was flat. We continued to talk 'till the dawn horizon shined with bright white light, like a car.


	22. Elemental Blade

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this story. I have been lazy on making this chapter. I have been writing for my other stories. MY! Stories. Anyways, just a quick sorry. And now I am rambling...awesome...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Yoshi POV

We were talking until morning was here. We just talked about normal things happening around this island. Well, as normal as they can get. Once I saw the sun rise,I got up. My arm was aching, but it could still work so I ignored it. I told Icy to get ready to go to the nether, as do I. I went into my house, but hear a certain sound. A sound that sent chills down my spine. That enderman...the mine... Was it still in there? I took a quick peek into my mine that I had in my house. I was met with a big and wide set of purple eyes. I guess he or she was one of the last remaining enderman. I decided to let him or her be, but he didn't do the same. He literally slammed me against the wall, more specifically my arm. I almost screamed out in pain. I know I had inferno in my bag, but I think I know what would've happened. I go crazy, and kill Icy. Gosh. The enderman came closer to me. Closer. Until he was right in front of me, staring face to face with me. I searched through my bag to find anything useful. All I had was some grass, a wooden sword, some apples, and vines. This won't help me. Will it? I nearly cursed within my breath and gave the bag to the enderman, looking away. The enderman took it and ran away. Did that really work? I sighed. I don't have anything to put my items in.

I looked through my chest to find any spare bags. I turned out to be unsuccessful. I guess I have to just bring my sword and armor with me, and whatever I can fit into my pockets. I decided to take some apples, armor, and my enchanted diamond sword. I didn't want to take Inferno, for he would have no use a place filled with scratched at my front door. It was actually really annoying so I opened the door to see Fluffy try to climb into a bag. It looked like the bag was dyed green, and just all nature like. Curious, I looked in the bag. I was surprised on what I saw. It was sort of a small blade, covered in nature like things. It had sort of foods growing on it. It was very sharp, though. I looked through the bad further to see a note. It was mostly gibberish, but it seemed like to be a combination of Japanese, Chinese, and English. I could only translate small parts of it. I could only read things like careful, thank you, please, destroy. I didn't know who it was from or how this person made it. The bag looked familiar, for some odd reason. I ignored it and decided to get packing.

I was curious on what this little blade did. It was like a shiv. I saw a pig in the distance and decided to try it out. I went up to the harmless little pig and poked it slightly with the blade. The pig screamed out in pain. Confused, I took the blade out to find little thorns forming on the blade. I touched one of the thorns to get really itchy. I started to cough. I immediately dropped the blade. It was like some kind of "Elemental" blade. I think this was like an attack, or poison kind of form. I decided to try out different forms, but I didn't know what they were. I just said random words to see if they worked. "Water Form. Healing Form. Icy Form." None of them worked. I sighed and walked back to my house. I tripped, though, and the blade fell into the water. I saw the blade shimmer and glow a bit, then that glow faded away. I ran up to the blade and saw it was a light blue. I picked it up and felt a sort of power run through my veins. I was covered in light blue armor, not the color of diamonds but close, and a hat. I took off the hat and looked at what was one it. There were about five symbols on it. I could tell what four of them were, and what they meant. One was a raindrop. It was glowing, so I guessed this form was in use. I guessed this was the water form. Another symbol was a golden apple. I think, maybe, it may be a type of medic form. Another one was a picture of a poison potion. I guessed that was the "Attack" form I used last. The last one I could actually understand was one with the picture of some armor. I guessed it was a form that gave me more defence. One of the symbols I couldn't really understand, though. It was a picture of a black heart. It looked bad, so I stayed away from it. I looked at the back of the hat to see some words. I could read it, but hardly.

"Only changes every hour. Needs element to change." it said. I could understand the first part, but the second part was a little hard to understand. What "Element" would we use for poison! And how did it change when I attacked the pig. I looked in my bag to find a spider eye. I guess this made the blade change. After a little while, I just remembered. I forgot we were going to the nether! Oh my gosh. I hastily get all my stuff together, and put inferno into my bag. Just in case. I rush to the nether portal with icy waiting there, angry faced.

"What took you so long!" She screamed. She looked really angry.

"Umm...I...Umm..." I tried to think of an excuse." I hugged Fluffy, and he didn't like it. He scratched me a lot, and it hurt." That was a really crappy excuse. She looked at me funny, chuckled, and nodded. How could he buy THAT!

"Whatever. Come on, let's go." She signaled for me to go into the portal with her. I did, but I was reluctant. I hated the dizziness. I went into the portal and I started to get nausea. My head was spinning and my stomach was turning. I guess I have to get used to this. I closed my eyes tightly, then opened them again to find myself back into the nether. I saw that little gap I had to cross, and everything. Icy was on her knees, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. I gave her a pat on the shoulder and held out my hand. She opened her eyes and her eyes started to widen. She was obviously amazed by this place. She took my hand and I helped her up. I made a bridge to get across the gap, then we started to travel. I felt something really hot in my backpack, like it was about to explode or something. Worried, I opened my backpack to find that Inferno was glowing. He was glowing with a bright red. He, or it, was obviously saying take me. Hold me! Grip me! I gave in to his commands and grabbed on hold to him. My eyes started to turn a bright red orange. My hair was in flames, turning black as charcoal. My clothes got burnt at the end. This all happened in a matter of seconds. I was amazed on how Inferno took over so fast. No! He can't! I have to focus. Concentrate.

The flames in my hair turned a bright light blue, but my eyes stayed their same red orange color. I was in control. I have the power.


	23. The Three Heads of the Wither

**Yoshi and I wrote this at the skating rink. We both fell down a lot. Sorry for the late update. **

Chapter 23.

The heat was getting the better of me. It felt as if my body was set ablaze. Instead of taking out frost I took out a blade I hadn't used much. It shined a little then dimmed. My hair changed to a shining blond, and my armors turned white with gold lacing. I gazed over to Yoshi. He held inferno on his right hand and a sack strung to his right side. He smiled and walked forwards without saying anything.

In the middle of walking a fireball whizzed pass. There were crying monsters shooting more. I used the Holy Blade to hit it back. It shined and gained more power as I hit them back and forth. Yoshi walked pass them and made a signal. I gazed as the crying monsters left. I took out my note book and wrote down _ghast._ I tried to draw a picture with a description. Later I found him talking to rotting pigmen. This strange world was full of fire, lava, and hellish creatures. I tried to stay as calm as possible when approaching something new. We aimlessly wandered; we saw nether warts, spiraling blazes, soul sand, and all sorts of matter.

Finally came to a nether brick structure. Yoshi told me "I'll go in and be right back, you can go gather glowstone or something." That wasn't going to happen on my account though. I climbed up on the roof after he went inside. The roof was spotted with holes. I peered through to look at what Yoshi was doing. I saw crimson skeletons. They shot more accurately then the skeletons at the mainland. I could tell Yoshi was getting frustrated even though he was slaying them quite well. "Aha!" He pulled out a skull in good condition. "One down two to go." While leaning over the hole I fell in.

"Oww, oww, oww…" I rubbed my head and tried to hide quickly around the corner. I was a couple seconds late but, he didn't care that I was there.

"Hey Icy, what are you doing…" We suddenly heard a few thuds. It sounded like slime, but I'm pretty sure that slimes wouldn't survive here… _Oh no… _A lava slime blocked the hallway. It steadily bounced our way. I instantly got up and held the Holy Blade in an attack position. "No, no, no, no, no, Icy." He gestured the slime to leave and the slime bounced aside. "Now that you're here, help me get the skulls." He smiled a little too pleasantly.

"You really get along with these guys." I said. I felt more at ease now.

"I guess. It's sort of like you and the mainland monsters." He started walking forward. What he said wasn't very true. The mainland monsters were afraid of me, not friendly. Whenever I walked by I sensed a shiver of fear in their hearts. I suppose Audrey was very strong with Frost in her hands. Yoshi might be just a little dense if they are afraid of him. Maybe they do welcome him. "ICY WATCH OUT!" An arrow hit my right arm. The holy blade started glowing. I surged straight at the crimson skeleton, shattering his rib cage with the sword. I retrieved his skull and sat down. _Dang that hurt…_ Yoshi handed me a golden apple. I started feeling brand new. "Icy can you go on?" Yoshi gave me his hand.

"Yeah…" I reached back as he pulled me back up. After another hour we got the last skull. Together we walked to a chamber with a soul sand figure. We put the first head on. _Am I ready for this?_ We put the second head on. _Can _Yoshi_ keep his control over inferno?_ We put the third head on and the figure came to life. _Oh crap…_

**I hope you enjoyed reading. If you have an idea you'd like to request go ahead and leave a review. Don't forget to like and follow!  
-Icying **


	24. Can We Just Get A Break?

**Hey everyone! it's me, Yoshi! First off, you may notice something a little different about our profile picture hmm? Yes! It actually was updated and now is soooo awesome! My friend, well, both Icying and I's friend in real life made it for us. I just would really like to thank her, and give her so much credit. She's awesome. Check her out on DeviantArt (If you have one) haleyloveswolves. Anyways guys, you get to read a story. Yay...**

_Yoshi POV_

I wasn't really phased by the wither. Inside and outside. I just stared at it and smiled. I signalled for a ghast to try and shoot the wither. It happily obliged and shot it's fireball at the wither. The thing simply deflected the fireball with just a turn of one of it's heads. I figured I needed to get something that was actually effective against this Wither and fire wasn't going to do much. I swiftly dodged it's attacks it used on me and, once it actually went after Icy, I went into my bag. I put Inferno into there and I felt the power leave me, just for it to come back once I held the elemental blade. I took out my bucket of water and poured it onto the blade. The blade shimmered and glowed, almost like fireworks.

Once I had no more water, I stood up. I figured this weapon had magical properties and so, I secured my bag onto my back and yelled out to the Wither. "HEY WITHER! COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN!?" I screamed, trying to get it's attention. I saw it was getting hit with many arrows but they weren't ice. They were just regular arrows. I guessed Frost didn't work well here in the Nether. The Wither came straight for me, charging straight on, not shooting it's heads at me. I focused my energy into the blade, and then a big bubble of water came out of the tip. I shot it towards the Wither. It screamed out in pain as it made contact with the water. Once the bubble popped, the Wither had blood lust in its eyes. It charges forward to me. I swiftly dodge it, and stab it as it goes by me. Something black falls to the floor as I stab it. I went up to collect the said thing but, as they say, curiosity killed the cat, as I was hit by one of those wither heads. The explosion knocked me almost off the platform and into the lava. Icying, thankfully, helps me up.

I look through my bag as Icy fights the Wither, by herself. I finally find a golden apple and place it onto the elemental blade on the ground. It shimmers and glows, then it becomes sort of a healing sword. The sword was golden, and had sort of purple smoke coming out of it. The sword didn't even look like a sword now. It became blunt. It was more like a staff rather than a sword.

I, somehow, already had my wounds healed. I saw the black, thing on the ground just a few feet away from me. Curiosity would've killed me, because when I looked over at Icy, she was getting pelted with Wither Heads. I called her over and gave her a potion of healing, which somehow appeared in my bag. I guessed this staff did help me.

I decided to help Icy, and take some damage, so I looked in my bag once more and got out some iron. "One of the strongest minerals." I remember my teacher would say. I placed the iron in a small pocket in my bag along with the blade. Again, the blade glowed and shimmered until it was basically no more. I looked through the pocket to find a small shiv. I grabbed it, then immense power ran through my veins. Armor of the color light green appeared on myself. I felt fresh, rejuvenated. Like I could run a whole twenty miles. Soon, the armor finally settled in and the shiv was now not glowing. I, surprisingly, ran quite slow. Slower than normal. Soon, I got in front of Icy and stabbed the Wither once with the shiv. I know it didn't do much damage, but I knew I could take as much damage I could. The Wither shot one of it's heads at myself. I could barely move to dodge it, so I thought, what the heck right?, and just took the damage.

I was dragged a bit backwards, my feet skidding across the floor, but other than that, I felt like nothing had ever happened. It was like a small mosquito bite. When it bit you, it would hurt, but you soon just brush it off. It was more like a pinch, to be honest. I smiled. I knew I could take more than that, so I signalled for Icy to slash the Wither. She ran and jumped onto my head, serving as a boost, and sliced a small piece of it off. It screamed out in pain and agony. It hurt my ears, but I fought the pain and walked, no ran, as fast as I could to the Wither. It was so busy screaming that it didn't notice me going up to it. I pulled out of my bag a potion and threw it at the Wither. It was a poison potion. I thought I would use that phase during this fight but I guess not. The Wither screamed out even more, it falling to the ground and slowly descending. Icy ran up to it and sliced one of its heads off. The scene, was rather gorey. It looked kind of disgusting with only two heads.

The Wither screamed out in rage as it almost immediately and charged for Icy. With my fast reflexes, I ran and jumped in front of her, the Wither hitting me instead. I went flying into a wall. Icy gave me a worried look, but I gave her a reassuring smile that I was ok. She smiled, then looked at the Wither with a little rage in her eyes. Her hair had turned blue, and I could tell she was going through some kind of transformation. She then talked in a voice that seemed distorted. Not really an evil one, but it was just different. "Undead servant. You serve to keep this island and its people safe. Now you kill all of the villagers, and wreck havoc on this island, sucking people in one by one. You must pay for your sins, and die." She said. Then, the blade she was holding, or the Holy Blade, glowed a blinding light. I shielded my eyes as she put it up in the air. She then, dashed towards the Wither at almost inhuman speeds. She sliced the Wither a few times, then had slain it in an instant. My eyes widened in both fear and awe.

Was she going to do what she did to me when I couldn't control myself? She then looked at me. Her appearance looked different. Her normal green eyes turned a bright baby blue. When she looked at me, her eyes turned back to green. She ran over to me. "Oh my gosh Yoshi! Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone. I nodded, and attempted to get up. I failed to do so, and fell back onto my back, groaning and clutching my side. Icy gently took off my armor and looked at the wound. It was almost a giant gash measuring from my thigh to my arm. She gasped, then looked inside my bag. She then found a red looking liquid in my bag. I guessed it was some kind of healing thing that was left over when I had healing stance on. I signalled for her to give it to me and so she did. I decided to take a wild guess and poured the liquid onto my cut. I groaned out in both pain and relief as the wound slowly sealed up.

I got up with no problem at all. I took off the armor and put the Elemental Blade into my bag. "Where did you find that? I don't remember you having it." Icy said curiously.

"I found it at my front door step. It came with this bag, and a note. I put the note in my chest at my house. It had different languages, so maybe you know how to read it." She nodded. We then made our way to the portal, but a couple of slimes came our way. I forgot when I don't have Inferno, the mobs in the Nether attack me. I backed up and went into my bag. I found Inferno and gripped his handle. More power went through my veins. I felt as if I was king. I felt even more power than before. Scared about going crazy, I tell some pigmen mentally to guide Icy to the portal. They did so, and I just sat. There were voices in my head. I am not crazy, but there were. _The Wither is dead, you can take over! You can have all the power. You will be master_!, it screamed. I shook my head out of discomfort. No, I can't do that. I must get back home. My friends, my family, all of that education I went through. I need one more year to finally hold that degree in my hand. After that, the voices were silent. I sighed in relief. The slimes hopped over to me, wondering what I was doing, for I was talking to myself. I gave it a reassuring smile that I was ok, and gave it a small pat on it's, well, top.

I slowly trudged along to the portal, slowly stumbling around. I felt as if I was going to be sick. My feet felt heavy. My eyes felt heavy. I felt almost a very sharp pain in my back. My body was telling itself to sleep, and my mind was telling myself to go along. After about five or ten minutes of trudging along, I finally made it to the portal. Icy was waiting for me just in front of the portal. "Oh my gosh, Yoshi! Are you ok? What happened?" She asked frantically, helping me walk and such.

"I feel kind of sick. I'll probably be alright after a nap or something." I muttered. I could barely even talk without getting more exhausted by the second. I slowly made our way into the portal, and teleported back to the overworld.

When we got there, though, Icy almost forgot about me and fell to the ground. "Oh how I missed you, ground." Coincidentally, it was snowing. I grumbled quietly. I liked the snow, but Inferno sure didn't. He was mentally yelling at me. And so, I just put him back into the pack.

"Umm, forgetting someone?" I asked sarcastically. Icy immediately got up and helped me get to my house, mumbling apologies. She put me onto my bed and let me sleep. It was morning, but I was super tired so it didn't matter. Icy just left me there, going off to do her own thing.

I woke up at what seemed to be noon. I felt like I was refreshed, or at least better than before. I guessed, for I already changed phases, that using that potion made me give "Payment". I got to my feet and went downstairs. I grabbed myself some food and went into my fridge, getting out some fruit. I noticed it was still snowing outside, so I decided to actually enjoy the snow. I walked outside to notice that Icy was on Ice Skates. "What are you doing!" i screamed towards her.

"Having fun! Come on, you try!" She yelled back, pointing to the other pair of skates on the side of the river. I slowly shook my head no, and went back into my house. I got out my pickaxe and went to the Nether portal. I mined one of the obsidian blocks, deactivating the portal. I slowly went to work and got all my glowstone. I called Icy over. She came over, a smile basically plastered on her face.

"How do I make an Aether portal?" I asked.

"Just the same as a Nether one, but with glowstone and water. Is that all you need?" I nodded, and she went back to skating. I gathered some water, or actually it was ice, then melted into water by Inferno. I made the portal, except having one block missing for the portal. I didn't want anything unknown coming here. We needed some slack, so I decided we were going to leave for the aether in maybe a couple of days. I noticed that building the portal took a while, apparently, and the sun was setting. Icy was already inside her home along with Audrey. I went into my house and sighed. Finally, I get to have some peaceful rest after a long two days of work. I close my eyes peacefully, leaving everything I had at the moment on the floor.

_Audrey POV (When Icying and Yoshi went to the Nether.)_

I was quite annoyed. How did HE get the Elemental Blade? No one has ever done so! It seems like these people are tougher than they look. I knew someone had the blade before him, so I decided to do some research while the two little kids went to go kill themselves. I went to the library, and to the weapon section. I found a book named "The Elements" I read through it when I finally found elemental weapons in the table of contents. I read it until I found the Elemental Blade. "The Elemental Blade is found when a hostile mob is found to be offered something, turning the mob friendly. Mostly, enderman have these weapons." A veins seemed to almost pop in my head. An enderman? Those things were wiped out when Yoshi took them out on his sadistic rampage. Unless, wait, unless he had one stuck. Stuck in the overworld. I then went into the house of Yoshi, looking through his things, but placing them back neatly. In my findings, I found a note. It read.

_"Hello! Thank you for giving me these things. I have realized that killing is wrong, and nature is where it's at now. To thank you, here are some items I would like to give to you. Please be careful with them. Make sure that they don't fall into the hands of the wrong person. Also, that girl your friend found, she is evil. Destroy her or she will to you first. Please be careful, and if you need anything, I'll be in the forest._

_-Enderman Zashley."_

Well. This is rather interesting. Somehow, the guy gave the enderman some stuff, then the enderman loves nature or something like that. I could see that the guy couldn't read this note, and he never will. And with that, I ripped up the paper. Even if he couldn't read it, that girl might. I needed to get rid of that Enderman. She knows that I am evil and might warn these people. I guess it's hunting time.

_3/4's of a day later_

I finally destroyed that enderman. She didn't put up a fight, but was hella hard to catch. I slumped onto the couch out of exhaustion. I fell asleep right there.

_One Hour Later_

I was woken up by the slamming of the door. I shot up, then tensed less when I saw Icy. She looked sort of exhausted, and sort of happy. "Hey Icy. So how was the Nether?" I asked curiously.

"We were there for a really long time. We explored different places, and even fought a giant, three headed monster called the wither! We actually killed it, surprisingly, and got this star." She said, smiling, and holding up a Nether Star. I smiled, but internally, I was in total shock. They killed the wither? These people are way stronger than expected. She then told me the whole story of how they beat it. I just listened, well, half listened. After she finished, she told me she was going to go skating. She asked me if I wanted to, but I denied politely. She shrugged and went outside, closing the door behind her. Right away, I got my mirror out and chatted with the Sun God. He told me to get them to the aether by tomorrow, and I shall do so. I agreed, then the chat stopped. Soon, day turned into night and both of them went to sleep. I quietly crept out of the house and to where the portals were. A block was missing from both. I growled in frustration, and went off to Yoshi's house, who I assumed had the materials. I slowly went through his things. He had nothing, so I decided to go into his room. I slowly tiptoed into his room and saw things on the ground. Mainly, the glowstone, water, obsidian, and flint and steel. It was sort of dark, and so, I accidentally tripped. I woke up Yoshi, and he looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I hesitated, then made myself sound as much of a child as I could.  
"I had a nightmare. I didn't want to disturb Icy cause she already does so much for me." I said. He patted me on the back.

"Well, you wanna talk about it? It's always good to talk about a nightmare rather than keep it to yourself." I hesitated again, then realised, this was a chance to ask them a couple of questions.

"It was about the Aether. A bunch of scary monsters were killing you and Icy." I said, fakely crying. He patted me on the back again.  
"Well, don't worry. We aren't going to the Aether in a couple of days." He said, smiling. In my mind, I growled, but on the outside, I smiled.

"Oh ok. Thank you. Here, let me clean up and put these in your chest on my way down. It's the least I can do." I said, smiling. He nodded. I was about to leave the room until he muttered something.

"Goodnight." He said quietly. I didn't respond. I just closed the door. I quickly ran to where the portal was. I had a plan in mind. I placed the last block of obsidian and lit the Nether portal. I knew that all kinds of mobs from there would come and terrorize them, making both of them go into the Aether, which I also set up. I felt excited. The Sun God would be so proud of me. I felt my eyes getting heavy, so I went back to Icy's house and laid on the bed. I then slept, feeling ready for tomorrow.

**Wow. Longer chapter right now huh? This chapter took two days to write. I put off all my stories working on this, cause this was fun to write and such. And I had writer's block on my other stories. Anyways guys, hope you liked this story! This is Yoshi, signin off!**


	25. Audrey was a OOOFF

**I've been feeling writtey today, (not that writtey is a word…) I have full occupation of this computer and a set of hands that are helping me type so fast. **

Chapter 25.

Icying's POV

I jolted to the sound of arrows. Wither Skellies? "Shit, Yoshi wake up NOW!" I screamed. He turned over quickly.  
"What's wrong?" He grabbed inferno in a defensive position, "What…" He was cut off by the door being ripped of our home. "Oh crud," We rushed downstairs.

"Audrey wake up, go and get your things." I quickly woke her then moved to grab as many golden apples and arrows as possible. I stuffed my bag and inventory. When I looked outside the Aether portal was already made. We dashed outside. "Go ahead in first we'll defend you from the monsters as you teleport!" She nodded and stood inside. _Enderman! _A whole flock full of enderman came after Audrey! I jumped on top of the portal shooting each and every enderman who tried to harm her. A wither skelly shot me in the hand and grazed my cheek.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY HUMAN!" An enderman shouted. "GIVE ME THAT CHEEKY GODDESS!" Goddess? Audrey? Pfft that's a little girl who is just… Oh yeah a Valkyrie Queen. The sun was rising.  
"Into the portal we go!" Yoshi and I jumped in together. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear things whizzing past my ears. Yoshi pulled my hand, here we are Icy… I stepped out of the portal. Grass crinkled out of my feet, and I opened my eyes. I was amazed, flying whales, the forces of air, blue slimes, mystic plants and herbs, moas and cockatrices which I've only heard in folklore, angels in their floating homes, tracking golems, flying sheep, cows, rabbits and pigs. I saw Audrey. She grew a tremendous amount and really did appear godly. I trembled as her silver white wings appeared.

"Goodbye you two. I never have and never will see you as an ally. Let me educate you some. This is a world where you may die. Sacrifice your life here, or try to negotiate with the monsters bellow. This is a paradise that will try to kill you." She stopped to shatter the portal downwards. "Defeat me; I'll be in my castle. Good luck surviving…" She spread her wings and jumped off the cliff. I immediately peered over the cliff to watch her spread her wings and fly forwards. I looked at Yoshi.

"OOFF." An air ball hit me hard. Yoshi picked me up. We built from island to island. We came across a home. Inside were angels. They looked like Valkyries only they didn't dress in armor and swords.

"Welcome traveler. We haven't seen a ground mountain strider for a while." The father angel said. His family sat eating a meal. He spread out his one wing. "Can I help you?"

"Yes we just arrived. We are requiring shelter from these- OOFF!" I was hit in the stomach pushing me back some. Yoshi helped me back up.

"Are you honeymoon couple? We can provide shelter for a little while till you create your own? Or do you have a hotel back at the main Aether? Did you get lost? This is a very long way off to get lost." He continued to ask questions. We tried to answer them with the obvious answers. "I see. How did you end up to the Aether then?"  
"The Valkyrie Queen. We knew her as Audrey. She sneaked up on us and unleashed a fury of monsters below. She had us fool believing that she was a child." His face seemed pale. His children went to their rooms and the wife sat down.

"Dearie," the mother said to us. "Do you know there is a story about a pair of two who came to the Aether? Their names were Rachel and Tom. They haven't visited in a very long time. We think that they are dead. There is a prophecy though, that one day two other ground striders will visit the Aether. They will defeat our tyrannical rulers and give the throne to a mysterious person. Then they vanish, nowhere to appear again. There have been many tyrannical rulers lately. Each ruler hands the throne to a successor who was trained to rule the same way. Maybe you are the one to stop this reign of fear." The mother paused.

"If you are to continue on…" The father spoke, "please help us." I was utterly moved. "If the Sun Spirit knew about this, he'd kill you and me here and now." The mother began to cry and the father wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry." Yoshi spoke. I lifted my head to look at him. "We'll get rid of that bastard the sun god. Not only him, but that traitor too."

"Thank you. Here let us spare you the basement." The father guided us to a room in the bottom. There were two beds. The room was heavily coated with dust. "It isn't much but it should serve the purpose well."

"Thanks." Yoshi said to the man. He tumbled on to the bed, making himself perfectly at home. I sat down on the other bed and tried to calm myself. I can't believe I was going to slay a little girl. I was probably way off in a guess of her age, but the way we met and her tiny little voice had me fooled. I lay down on my bed taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Icy?" Yoshi moved his head towards mines.

"Yeah?" I turned my head towards his.

"When we get back to the mainland…" He swallowed, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Sure…" I said that mindlessly. Oh well, I guess. I'm probably not going to get that near another guy in my entire life other than Yoshi. That morning I woke up and stretched. Yoshi already had the supplies and travelling backpacks ready. He started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair looks terrible." I started to frown. I combed through my hair with my hands. "Here," He gave me a Venus comb. (AN: A kind of shell) I used it to comb through my hair instead of my hands.

"Thanks…" We said our partings to the angel family and headed out the door, ready to defeat (or search) for slider, our first tyrannical ruler.

The angel father suddenly said "Wait…"  
"OOFF!" I got pelted with another airball.

"Watch out for the Zephyrs who will pelt you with the airballs!" _Thanks for the news flash… "_Oh and here is this," He handed Yoshi some Phoenix Armor. He handed me an ice pendant… "Young woman you automatically gear when you fire or slash your first opponent. Good luck young warriors…"

"Thank you…" I said… Yoshi took me by my hand and stopped at a cliff.

"Icy can you transform into Frost here?" He asked. I guess he wanted me to leap to the island across. It was too far for us to jump normally…

"Yeah," I grabbed frost and aimed for an air sheep. I transformed. Yoshi jumped on my back and I bound from island to island. _This is unusual. He's not so heavy after all. This might be just Frost helping me out though…_

"Look there's the Labyrinth!" Yoshi pointed to a cave. I bound to the island over there. We entered the twisting dungeon. "Chest they're everywhere!" He opened one. The one he opened secondly turned into a monster. He grabbed inferno as fast as he could and slashed the moving chest faster than I could see. Another one came up behind him. Yoshi only left an after image.

"Yoshi stop opening the chest, you're going to go waste your energy." Yoshi stopped. After a few hours of traveling we came to a giant stone. "What the hell is this?" I asked. I took a diamond pickaxe and started to mine the giant stone. Suddenly the stone came to life. "Yoshi that's slider! Back up!" We both scurried to the walls of the room. Slider zoomed up then to my side of the room. He moved above me. Before he crashed down I bolted out of the way and gave a good shot to his emblem on the side. It wasn't very effective so I pulled out the Holy Blade. I felt myself transform and a presence of pure justice fell upon me. "Curse you scum who cowardly hides in a labyrinth ordering your people like slaves. Instead of being such a scared cat, come out and face the light alongside your sins!" The monster stopped. Yoshi gave it a huge slash from behind alongside my own slice. Our swords met at the center of where Slider was slain. A key was given to us. We opened the chest underneath his alter. There was the key, the key to open Audrey's Dungeon. We started to walk back home. "OOFF" Again I got hit in the stomach with an airball. Pesky Zephyrs… We strutted back to the Angels home.  
"We heard." The father was smiling.

"We are so happy that you destroyed slider!" The mother was almost in tears. She hugged me and the father hugged Yoshi. That night there was a celebration in the village. We slept through it. We were going to need the strength to fight Audrey now, then the sun god, then to get back home.

**Special thanks to: for the adapted idea on his review. Got any ideas? Submit a review! Follow us on Facebook. Don't forget to leave a like and comment. –Until next time viewers… AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! OOOFFF**

**-Icying**


	26. Valkryies and Mishaps

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Haven't been in the writing mood lately.**

Yoshi POV

Of course I wanted to celebrate, I wanted to have fun, but I can never get any of that. This whole time I haven't had any time to have any slack. I know, were stranded, but I can't just sit and do nothing. The only time I had for doing nothing is when I was sick or when I had those injuries. That was so many months ago. I laid in my bed, wide awake. I just stared at the ceiling. When are we going to get out of this place? When can we go home? To see our friends. Our family. We have to find them somehow. I looked over at Icy. She's had a rough day. I've had days like this. It was like staying up to study for a test, but this was obviously not a test. I guess my body knows to stay awake if put under a bunch of stress. I groaned and walked up the steps to the main house.

I trudged my way to the fridge and got out some water. I sat down on a chair and looked outside. The people were outside celebrating. Joining them was so tempting. I resisted the urge and looked away. My eyes widened at the sight. I saw Audrey, looking straight at me. Her eyes were like sparks of flame. She was out for blood. I know it. I looked away, a little startled of her, then looked back. She was gone. That was NOT my imagination, right? I shook it off and went back to the basement. I didn't have anything with me, but I needed to put my time into something. And so, I went back upstairs and out the door. I looked for the angel father. I found him with a group, laughing. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around, tensed up at first but then relaxed realising it was me. "Look! It's one of our heros!" He shouted. All the people around me cheered. I smiled, but then got focused on what I was going to do.

"Um, Mister-"

"Call me Alex." He said, cutting me off.

"Well, Alex, do you ha-"

"Here! Have a drink!" He said humbly, giving me a mug with what seemed to be alcohol. I never really tasted any type of it, and I didn't really want to right now. But he looked at me so smugly, I guess I had to do it, unless I wanted to turn this guy's offer down. And so, I drank it. I finished it, then gave the mug back.

"Ok, now can I ask you a question?" I asked him after.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you have a pen and pa-" Again, I was cut off by someone else.

"I bet I can drink more than you!" One man said, obviously drunk.

"You probably can. Now excuse me, I need to go get some sleep." I said politely, walking back to the house, now feeling a bit tired. The man was throwing constant insult at me, which I guess aggravated me and I came back to the table. I don't remember the rest. All I know is I woke up in my bed, my hair all messed up and my shirt off. What the hell did I do? My hangover wasn't very bad, thank goodness. I put on my shirt that I put into my bag a little bit before. I noticed that Icy was already out of bed, so I walked upstairs. I noticed the angel mother cooking with Icy. Alex was sitting on a chair, smirking at me. I pulled him out.

"What happened yesterday!" I asked him frantically. He just smirked.

"You are a party animal! You beat everyone in drinking games!" He said, laughing heartily.

"I didn't do anything bad did I?" I asked, a little scared.

"No you didn't. You just passed out on the table. I carried you to your bed."

"Thanks." And with that, I went back into the kitchen. The women already had the food prepared. I sat down and ate in silence while Icy and the rest of the people talked with each other. I still can't believe it. I got drunk! Me! I am the happy guy, but not THAT kind of happy. And during all this havoc. I am actually really disappointed in myself. I sighed, and finished my breakfast. Icy did as well, so we went on our adventures. Looking for where Audrey was. I remember I still had that black thing from when we fought the Wither. It was black, like the black heart on the elemental blade. I put it in the pocket along with the Elemental time, it didn't shimmer and glow. It looked like it steamed. Panicking, I took out the sword to only find that it turned a dark black. Icy saw this as well. I gripped the handle, and it felt like my skin burned. I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees. My eyes turned white, no pupils in sight. I immediately dropped the blade and turned back to normal. The pain fading away. That blade was definitely powerful, but I didn't want to transform right now or I would probably be overcome by the power and go crazy. Icy understood that as well.

"So you gonna do that when we get to Audrey?" She asked, curious. I nodded, and she smirked. We traveled through the lands, looking for the silver dungeon Audrey was in. The occasional zephyr was here and there, but all in all, not many enemies attacked. This traveling was way longer than expected, but my mind was just...everywhere. I had a tendency to do that. I was thinking about the things on the mainland. What happened? It's been months ever since we got here, is someone coming to find us? And what happened to our things that we had on the ship? Our phones, our pictures, our other clothes. Or was it like in the movies that when we get back to the mainland, no time has passed. But, that can't happen, because the ship crashed and how would we get back? Questions just jumbled up in my mind. One in particular, actually. How will we get back? Killing Audrey? Or killing the Sun God? I almost can't bring myself to kill an actual person, even if I killed zombies and other monsters. This is an actual person. Like a human being. What could I do?

I was pretty much walking while thinking all these things. And right then, I walk off a cliff. I realise it soon, but it was too late. I was falling. I screamed as Icy called my name. This is the end of me, I guess. I braced myself for impact, but all I felt was something soft under me. I looked to see a herd of Sheepuffs. They were actually one of the things that were actually nice, besides the pigs and angels. I got off the sheepuffs and signalled for Icy to come down. She did so, using Frost to get herself down. I smiled at the Sheepuff and gave it a small pat on the head, and a carrot. It chowed it down gratefully and both me and Icy explored this island I landed on.

We traveled for hours. All we found were more Sheepuffs and bunnies. I'm not complaining, but it just gets sort of dull. We traveled until we found the place. It was a dungeon, a silver one. The one that Audrey should be in. Icy and I quickly found the place where Audrey was. She was on a throne, smiling. "Audrey!" I screamed. She smiled almost maniacally at me.

"Hello! Why have you come visit me on this lovely day?" She asked in an unusually casual tone.

"We have come to destroy you! Come down and fight, coward!" Icy screamed. I guessed the Holy Blade took over, since her hair turned blonde again.

"Hmm, the power of the Holy Blade huh? Such a weak soul. You depend on that blade to save you. I bet that's the only reason you even killed the Wither. You are too dependent on those fancy, magical weapons of yours." Icy's eyes turned back to their normal color. Icy put the blade into her pack calmly. I looked at her in confusion. She just looked at me and nodded.

"I can show you I don't need any magical weapons!" Icy exclaimed. Audrey just smiled.

"Well, let me just TAKE THEM AWAY!" And with that, she teleported behind Icy and I and took our backpacks. The ones with our weapons in them, Inferno, Frost, and the Holy Blade.

"Give them BACK!" I said, with obvious rage in my eyes.

"No!" She said as if she were a little girl. "How about a deal? If you kill at least ten of my valkyries, I will give them back." She said with obvious mischief.

"Fine.." I muttered quietly. I had the Elemental Blade in my back pocket, but it had that stance that caused me immense pain, so I decided to only use it for the fight against Audrey. And with that, we ventured off into the dungeon. We encountered Detonation Sentries, which hurt us quite a bit. We would run, since we didn't have any weapons. Thankfully, in a chest that wasn't a Mimic, we found two swords. We ventured within the dungeon again, and found a woman. She had a sword and armor. She also had wings, and looked quite similar to Audrey. She was turned the other way, and so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said politely. She turned around the instant I touched her. I saw her tense up, but relax.

"Hello there! What do you need?" She said, almost too nicely.

"Do you happen to know what or where some valkyries are?" Her smile faded.

"I am one of them. Do you wish to fight?" Her tone was now more evil. Though I know she is...sort of human, she is probably corrupted.

"You can count on it." I said with a smirk. And with that, I unsheathed my sword and swung it at her. She was hit, but it didn't really affect her as she came at me and stabbed me. She nicked my side, and well did it hurt like hell. I fell to my knees, and she pointed her sword at my head.

"You are dead." Was all she said before putting her sword up. I smirked as I saw a sword go through her neck, killing her as she disappeared into a small white smoke. She forgot about Icy, I was guessing. I smiled her way as she did back. She lent me her hand and I took it.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded. "Look what she dropped!" She said, holding up a small medal. I smiled. I guess we had to "Present" these to Audrey. We continued this tactic until we got ten of the medals. We made our way back to the throne room to find Audrey, still smiling that stupid smile.

"Audrey! We killed ten of your valkyries. Here are your stupid medals." I said as I threw the medals lazily onto the floor. Right then, the medals disappeared and were replaced with our bags.I looked into mine to find nothing. Nothing but a potion of some kind that was unknown to me. In Icy's bag, she found the Holy Blade, but not Frost. I glared at Audrey as she just smirked right back at me.

"Oh yes, your other weapons. I won't be giving those to you any time soon." She said. Rage built up in myself as I walked towards Audrey, slowly. My head down, my hair covering my eyes. She was still, continuously smiling. I grabbed the Elemental Blade and sprinted towards her. But, I was suddenly stopped by a pain in my everything. I fell to my knees, screaming out in pain and agony. My eyes...they turned completely white again. It was like couldn't move. I heard talking by Audrey and Icy but I didn't hear it. I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was a voice. The same voice as I heard before when I had Inferno in the nether. It repeated "_Kill...Kill...kill._." Then, it was all just a haze.

Icying's POV

Yoshi was on the floor, screaming out in pain. "Yoshi! What's happening?!" I screamed towards him. He didn't turn or respond in any way. I ran up to him, but was interrupted by Audrey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said. I simply glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. I am just trying to save your life for now." My eyes widened. I looked back at Yoshi, whose clothes have turned a dark gray. Like they were ash. Then back at Audrey.

"What's happening to him?" I asked in a low, quiet voice.

"Oh he simply lost his mind!" She said in an almost cheerful voice. I wasn't tolerating it. Though, I sort of believed her. No. Yoshi isn't crazy, I know that. I grabbed my Holy Blade and dashed for Audrey out of rage, but something stopped me as well. Voices. The Holy Blade was telling me to stop. Only fight without rage or anger. I nodded and just sat down, taking deep breaths. Yoshi's screaming stopped. He stood up. He wasn't himself. He stood up and glared at Audrey. I couldn't see his face, but I knew something was up since Audrey looked just utterly terrified. Then, Yoshi basically sprinted at the speed of light towards Audrey and swung his sword. Audrey, just barely, teleported away. He turned and faced me. I saw his face. His eyes were a pure white. Like...oh no...like the Wither. The blackness, the white eyes, it all made sense. The "Stance" he was in was the Wither stance. Even if he didn't have any pupils, his eyes and expression literally screamed bloodlust.

I was taken back from this. How could this happen? But more importantly, how could I stop him? Audrey did all she could. She summoned her valkyries to defend her, but that was a mistake made. Yoshi took that opportunity and cut Audrey a few times, damaging her so much she had to just teleport out of that room. Yoshi's attention turned towards me. His eyes still had that look, but the expression of his face was different. It turned into a smile. A maniacal smile. He sprinted towards me, trying to slash me but I swiftly dodged each attack. I didn't want to fight him. He was my best friend, and I just couldn't. I was screaming for him to come back but that, of course, didn't happen. I was forced to fight him. I fought swiftly while he fought relentlessly. When he tried to slash me, I would parry that slash and slash him back. He would whimper a bit in pain, but would come back to fight more. His slashes became sloppy over time. But I became sort of tired. I decided to end this. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. I almost can't live without my best friend, but I just...I had to.

And so, I stabbed him in the chest. He stopped moving, stopped slashing at me. His pupils came back, but I knew that soon, they would leave. He dropped the sword and fell to the ground.I fell to my knees once I realised what I had done. I just killed someone. Not just someone. My best friend. The one who stayed with me through thick and thin. The one who stayed with me this whole trip. I panicked, looking for someway to save him. I checked his pulse. So very faint. I cried as he looked at me. He smiled weakly, moving his lips but unable to speak. And I just cried. "I'm sorry." I said quietly before his body went limp...lifeless... I frantically looked for something. Just anything, to help me with closure or grief. His body didn't disappear like the zombies or creepers did. It just stayed there, which made it worse. I wanted something to at least remember him by, and so I looked through his pack.

**Cliffhanger. I left you guys on a big cliffhanger. Just...wow. I didn't know that that last part was going to be so sad, and I am sorry.**


	27. A Shady Past and A New Future

**Hey guys. We've edited the last chapter a tad. (Wrong information.) I may be writing another co-op with somebody else. We are currently putting the pieces together. On with the story!**

Chapter 27.

Icying POV

I cried over Yoshi's body. I started to look through his pack. His diary, Inferno, I saw something. There were 5 languages on a tag. The tag was attached to a potion. None were English. I recognized one as Japanese. It translated to:

"Dear Receiver of this potion,

I think you are truly magnificent. I know you'll need this potion someday. It's a revival remedy. Even just a sniff of it and your back up on your feet. It took me a few years to find the ingredients. Not only the ingredients but to brew. You have great potential friend.

-Zashely"

As soon as I was finished reading the note I felt an enderman behind me. I trembled as I turned my head to look him in the eye. He snatched the potion out of my hand then threw me across the wall. I could see in my fading vision that he revived Yoshi. They Yoshi started arguing with the enderman. He rushed on over to me. I then passed out.

When I woke up I was in the position of where I was slammed. The enderman was letting me sniff some of that remedy. I realized that enderman had hit me. I reached for my own bag, straining to reach frost while still pretending to be asleep.

"Oh, hello! It's good that you're awake." The enderman said. "I'm Zachary."

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat. "Nice to meet you. I'm Icying." _The enderman smiled. What was an enderman doing in the Aether? Zachary! Now I remembered. No I don't. Whatever his reason, he is probably here to help… What about Audrey. That little demon her, I'll make her regret, regret, regret! _

"So do you know Zashely?" Yoshi asked Zachary.

"Yeah she is my little sister. She was slayed by that monstrosity with wings of death so I'm here to avenge her." I got up as the two were chatting.

"Come on Yoshi we have business to take care of. Grab your elemental blade." He smiled and hopped on my back as I grabbed frost. Zachary teleported alongside us. I gave Yoshi a bucket of Aechor Flower Gel. "It's toxic; dip your blade in it." He was shocked and hesitated, "Do it!" He dipped the blade in and it transformed. It looked a bit like The Holy Blade but more like a void of darkness. It would be more effective than inferno though. I looked Yoshi's face. He seemed happy to have the blade transform.

We searched all day and all night. I couldn't find her. When we went to the angel's home they screeched. "It's okay he is a friend from below." The father sighed. "We couldn't find Audrey. She teleported when she got wounded." The father didn't seem bummed.

"That's okay little one." He patted me on the head.

"But-"Yoshi said,

The mother stopped him. "It's okay; you're trying your best. There is always tomorrow to hope for. Here we made these for you after we saw that the young lady over here had to carry you on the back." She gave Yoshi a pair of wings. "The wings had been passed down for the heroes. We hope you can find the Queen. Go and eat, then get a good night's sleep."

"Thanks!" I said. I looked at Yoshi and smiled. That night we ate a light meal. I went straight to bed with Yoshi in their basement. I snuggled under my covers and fell asleep.

Alex POV

Tonight was going to be a rough night. If the queen got away then she'll be searching for them all night. My wife tucked in the kids. "Mariana," She looked at me,

"Yes Alex?"

"Tonight is going to be rough, keep the basement door hidden. We don't want the queen to find them; they are our ticket to freedom."  
"Yes dear." She started boiling some honey tea. We sipped all night long waiting for the queen. A knock made us barely jump out of our seats. I opened the door while my wife quietly sat on our wooden table.

"Hello?" Some of the Royal Valkyrie Guards forcefully entered.

"Search for them!" The Valkyrie Queen was revealed after the guards in front of her left to search. Mariana had moved the table on top of the entrance to the basement.

Yoshi POV

Icying was sleeping. I heard thudding on the floor. I also heard Audrey's voice and other female voices.

"Your majesty they aren't here!"  
"LOOK HARDER!" Audrey screamed at her. "I KNOW THERE HERE! WE WILL SEARCH HERE EVEN IF WE HAVE TO TEAR THIS HOUSE APART!"

"Uh, yes your majesty."

"Keep me waiting and I'll kill you _all_." Audrey muttered.

"Excuse me your highness." It was Alex.

"Shut up." Audrey was pissed. I could hear the hiss in her voice. I started hearing the children waiting as they were taken out of their beds.

"Are these the two you were looking for; two young children one boy and one girl?"

"No older then that! Much older at least at the age of fifteen maybe seventeen. No even older! Like adults… I saw them here outside this house… THEY ARE HERE!" They searched for two hours. Then they left.

Audrey POV

"Damn it all… they aren't here." I felt the rage building in my body. I felt like a pot on a stove ready to boil over. I don't want that prophecy to come true. Helios is EVERYTHING. I started to have a flash back. I remember myself when I had aged about four years. That was when the Valkyries were at the bottom. I was only a little peasant until Helios came along.

Ah, Helios who gave my world and people a strength. I sat on the side of a road with only a little bow. One day I dropped it. I started to cry but Helios came along. He smiled and handed me a lance. From that day on he became my primary focus. Helios helped me become who I am now. Helios gave me power to protect my family. It's my turn to protect him now… When I was young, my wings first sprouted in Helios care. I trained day and night, day and night. Helios gave me a dungeon of my own when I had aged 18. Let's see I've seemed to age to about 24 now.

Recently though Helios has gotten a little sour. He's locked himself in the dungeon for a long time. He refuses to let anybody in. I wonder if he is afraid of them. Or maybe if he is afraid of dying. Whatever he is afraid of I'll rid it! I'll stab it and spit on its bone! (**AN: Brother Complex lol!)**

Icying POV

I woke up. Yoshi was nudging me. "Wake up Icy, its morning. Time to go and beat Audrey!" He was sitting on my bed.

"DEMON!" I shouted. My eyes were open, and I sat up. Yoshi gave a look of shock.

"Whoa Icy you okay? I think you've had too much of Holy… Your hair is blonde and you're equipped with your armor. I think I heard you hugging your sword last night…"

"What are you talking about Knight of Fire?" I held my mouth. Since when did I start talking like that! I touched frost and changed… "I'm not changing back to normal…" I stepped out in my Kimono that is equipped with Frost.

"We'll choose one to wear; we're going out in a few minutes." Yoshi said. He climbed up the stairs. When I came up all the furniture was tossed and turned. Alex was lying with his wife sleeping on some chairs, face-down on the table. "I guess their tired from the search. It's a perfect time to strike." He left a note and Zachary teleported to the front of the home. I wonder where he slept. Yoshi equipped his wings and spread them out. He glided between islands and canyons as I hopped on the floating landmasses. Zachary was teleporting with us at an equal distance as we dashed/flew/bound. I felt an arrow whizz past. I saw Audrey. I bound up close and I felt frost take over.

Audrey giggled "That's my little bow you know. Strange to think that something I cared for so much wants to kill me now… You see unlike you Frost, you fight for justice, not for the one who cared for you. You traitor weapon." I felt myself stop on an island. Not on my own will. Holy came to assist me now. Audrey brought out a lance and started a dash. I glanced towards Yoshi whom was fighting with the guards. I was frozen in fear.

At the last second Zachary hit her with a block of stone. She started fighting with him. I saw a horde of angels. They attacked the Valkyrie Guards. Audrey was perplexed. I saw it in her eyes. Fear and anger fueled a fiery rage. Yoshi and I took this chance. I felt frost change into me last minute and shoot an arrow as Yoshi took inferno and slashed her. Her face shattered and she started plummeting. The guards were in awe. The angels stopped attacking and all of them rejoiced! Cheers and tears of happiness even from the Valkyries. I felt frost bound down to see Audrey.

"Repent and I will save you." Frost said. I wanted to cover my mouth.

'_Trust me'_ a female voice said in my head. Her voice was silky and delicate like snow.

"Never! I have faith in my-"Audrey never got to say the last words.

"Sayonara, master." I started going back to the surface.

Yoshi was okay after using inferno which made me glad. Zachary hid in the bushes, I truly wonder why. That night there was a festival in our honor. The Zephyrs stopped shooting at us and the Aerwhales came down to the land. The animals no longer hid in the bushes. That night the whole village feasted. Everybody played and danced. Yoshi got drunk again. I sure hope he doesn't become addicted. I tried a little bit of Sake but not too much.

I was still transformed. The moon shone bright that night; so bright the blue in my hair was almost white. I sat on a log at the bank of a pond; watching the moon. I didn't want to be with the people tonight. Yoshi stumbled to the edge of the water. I guess he was getting sober. He came to his senses before he passed out. "Wow what a pretty moon." He said as he gazed forwards. "Hey, Icy?"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"What are you going to do when we get back home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like what are you going to do with Frost, and Holy?" I was in awe, I hadn't thought about that. "I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to put Inferno back where he belongs. As for the Elemental Blade I'm going to give it to Zachary as soon as I'm done with it."

"I don't know what I'll do with them. I've been so concentrated on getting out and surviving, I just-" I stopped talking. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." He said.

**Stay tuned kids! Jk. Seriously though, get ready for another chapter very soon!**


	28. The Golden Dungeon

**Hello to everyone who has been reading! I have sad news. WE ARE ENDING THE STORY SOON WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Well, I think it will be this chapter and the next one and that will be it...maybe. Anyways, hope you all like it and such.**

Yoshi POV

After Icy left, I just sat there, gazing at the moon. I tend to do this a lot. Sit and stare at something bright while being lost in my thoughts. This time, I was thinking about how will we get out. I mean, will there be a portal of some sort or what. And if we killed Helios, the sun god guy, would we be able to get back? And what was happening with our family and friends. Allison...Mom...I wonder how they are doing. All our family and friends may have just...forgotten about us. Like maybe we were wiped out of existence in our own world. And on that note, I was wondering if this was really a "World". Maybe this is all just some crazy dream. No. This is all too real to be a dream. Is it? So any questions that I wanted to be answered so desperately.

I was lost in my own world. Well, until I felt something burning my back. Quickly, I took off my backpack and looked at it. Through the cloth, I could see a very bright light. Or, at least glowing. I opened it to find Inferno acting up. Scared I might go crazy, I get up and get away from the crowd of people behind me.

I finally settled under a tree next to a Sheepuff. I went into my glowing bag to find that Inferno was reacting to something. Slowly, I gripped the handle. I felt like a giant burning sensation on my hands. It felt as if they were on fire, but I ignored it and focused on what was happening to me during the so called "Transformation". My eyes turned a fiery red, ok normal. Everything seemed as normal as before except...wait...I was twitching. My head was constantly twitching to the ight and my hands were shaking. It was like...I was going crazy again. Next were the voices in my head. "skotó̱sei cho̱rikós óloi" It would say. Though I didn't understand it, I knew what it was probably saying. "W-Who are you!?" I said outloud. Then, there was a painful scream in my head. One that I felt as if it broke my ear into two. After the pain was a whisper of what sounded like a man. "Helios" Was all it said before the painful screeching noise came back.

I fell to the ground, clutching my ears as I heard a loud ringing in them. I didn't know how I felt. If Inferno really was on my side, or was it that sun god. I had a bunch of mixed feeling at that moment. Pain was one of them. My ears hurt and so did my head. Another was fear. If the Sun God could do that much just through a sword, imagine what he could do when we actually make contact with him. And lastly, betrayal. I felt betrayed. I thought Inferno was on my team. Also there was confusion, obviously about Inferno. I felt as if I were traumatized by this event. I just sat there, under the tree, Inferno at least a couple of feet away. A Sheepuff came up next to me. It was comforting, sort of, at least it knocked me back into my senses.

I got up and packed everything I had back up, slowly putting Inferno away being careful not to grip it. I slowly trudged back to the house and into the basement. Icy was sleeping peacefully. I just sat on my bed, not ready to sleep. I was just lost in my thoughts. Thinking about the earlier event. Helios...the Sun God...I think I sort of remember him. I remember him from school in History. People soon identified him as Apollo, then they were seen as two people, Helios being the Titan and Apollo as the Olympian. I started thinking about this more. I remember one of those valkyrie guards told me about Audrey's past. How she was found by Helios. And how Helios became locked up, private. Maybe, just maybe, he may be mad about people identifying him as Apollo, then people identifying him as a Titan! I wasn't sure about this idea. Heck, I wasn't sure if I got it right but maybe, just a smidge, I was right. I decided to finally go to sleep, but in my thoughts, I was thinking about Helios. And surprisingly, I didn't have any dreams.

The next day, well, was normal. Except, the family we stayed with looked...happier. Instead of their serious faces, there were smiles. But those smiles faded when both me and Icy got up to leave and fight Helios. "Pwease don't go!" The little girl said. It was clear they didn't want us to die, but we had to get back to our world somehow. I just knelt down and smiled at the girl.

"It's ok. Just remember, don't forget us!" I said happily as her face brightened up a bit. I stood up and gave the whole family a wave, as did Icy. And so, we were off. We didn't see Zachary, though, but I didn't notice. I decided to not use the wings after we landed on one particular island. It didn't even seem like an island. The terrain looked endless. Both Icy and I walked in a direction, passing all kinds of mobs. Not many hostile, surprisingly.

Except until a drastic change in the looks of the environment. The grass was darker, but like a grayish darker. The trees' leaves were a dark brown, looking as if it died from dehydration. There were no friendly animals around. Only things that were called Tempests. They were like a stronger version of the zephyrs, shooting balls that summon lightning instead of wind and blue flames that slow us me and Icy knew that we were close to Helios. We ran for about ten minutes, dodging all of the Tempests' attacks. Until we found a gigantic golden building. It was like a mansion.

Both Icy and I knew this was it. This is where our final battle was. We walked into the place to be met with a huge wave of heat. This annoyed me, for I hated the heat and would rather be cold, but I endured it. Upon exploring, we found that this was like a house, but also a dungeon. We found different rooms that could be rooms in a house, like a kitchen and a living room. But there were mob spawners, mimics, and keys scattered across the whole place. I knew we had to find the keys, and so we looked. It was like being a kid in a chocolate factory, to be honest. There were so many astonishing things to look at like statues, paintings, even the furniture.

Eventually, after looking for what seemed like hours, I grew bored, and tired. And so, I sat on a chair, as did Icy. We were in the library, so we decided to read. There was a plethora of books, ranging from sci-fi to mystery to even romance. I came across one book in particular. It was called...well I didn't know what it was called. It was dusty, dirty, and worn out. Like it was touched and moved many times. Curiosity overcame me and I went to grab the book. I grabbed it and then it...laughed. Then I heard a click, and I was falling. I tried to scream, but it was too late. I hit the floor, and passed out.

Icying POV

I heard something open...and a...cackling. Like someone was dying of laughter. I followed the noise to come across someone who resembled a demon. He had red eyes, a tail, red skin, and ears on top of his head. Instantly, I unsheathed my sword, pointing it at the demon...thing. It heard me, and looked at me wide-eyed. He had no white in his eyes. All black, then two red dots. It gave me shivers just looking at it. It looked at me, and smiled. "What ar-" I started before it cut me off.

"You're friend is missing, you know." My eyes widened. How should he know?

"What the hell did you do to him!?" I screamed, almost desperately. He just snickered.

"Let's just say, reading isn't his forte." He said, laughing his head off. It seemed like the vein had just exploded in my head. That didn't making any fucking sense. And this guy had the voice of a child. Like, a really freaking annoying child. I was done with this nonsense. And so, I ran up to him, tackling him to the wall holding him up by his neck. His stupid grin didn't even leave his face. He seemed to be holding in a laugh. "If you kill me, you won't get your friend back." He said, in a sing-song voice, emphasizing the words friend back. Slowly, and reluctantly, I put him down and looked at the books. Reading isn't his forte. Something to do with books right? I looked at all the books, but one seemed to be missing. The floor seemed hollow. Was it that Yoshi fell down when he took the book?

Then, another laugh came out of nowhere. I looked behind me to see that demon with a button in his hands. "You get to join him in five." I scrambled to get out of where I was, but I was trapped. With a snap of his fingers, he put up invisible walls around me. "Four...three...two.." I gave him a look that just screamed. "I will murder you in your sleep." before I fell down and passed out.

Yoshi POV

I woke up on a table, my wrists and legs strapped to it. I struggled to get free, but couldn't. I looked around at my surroundings. It was dark, but I could see faint shapes and figures. Next to me was a chair. Above me was a light. To my left, I saw a wall with a bunch of pictures on it, and under each of them. The door was in the direction my feet were and behind me, I couldn't see. Then, after a few minutes of observing the room, I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes and pretended I was still passed out. I heard the door open, and saw through my eyelids the light turn on.

I heard whoever it was slowly walk towards me. I heard another certain laughing. I opened my eyes to face a demon. Its eyes scared the hell out of me. It was laughing even more when it saw my expression. Then it held out a knife. My pride pretty much was a grain of sand as I cried and pleaded and begged for him to not kill me. This time, his laughing stopped. His expression became serious and his eyes turned orange, or at least those two dots. His head became engulfed into flames and he began talking. "Shut the hell up. No one is here to save you. Your friend Icy already is gone. And now it's your turn. Your cries, your begging, your whining, so fucking annoying. You must understand that no one is coming to save you and no one ever will. You are already dead."

Something just..stopped. My thinking stopped, my talking, pleading, whining stopped. My eyes didn't even blink or produce any tears. All I had was pure hatred and anger. A thirst for revenge. I knew I wasn't in control. Dad was.

3rd POV

Yoshi just looked at Helios with an angered glare. Helios was rather taken back by surprise, only for a second though. Yoshi simply got up, ripping the iron binds around his wrists and looked at Helios. His head tilted. "So you killed my son's friend?" He said in a voice so deep, it wasn't even natural. Helios didn't even answer from the sheer terror from the events just happening. Then, Yoshi ripped the binds from his legs as well and got up. Helios quickly teleported away, afraid of Yoshi. Yoshi just gave a smirk and ran out the door.

Through the halls he went, looking in every door for Helios. Occasionally, he would find people. Like real life people, in chambers. He would punch the glass of the chambers, and kill the people inside, no matter who it was. It seemed that Yoshi's dad was obviously in control, and fed off of the other people's deaths. Then, he came across one door. This door was already opened, and the chamber opened as well. He walked in, curious of what to find. He read the sign labeling the person in the chamber, who was no longer there. "Person who killed daughter." It said.

Yoshi POV

Helios had a daughter? Wait...could it be? Icy killed Audrey, and maybe Helios took Audrey in as his own. Right then, realization struck me and my father was nowhere to be found in my mind. That serious exterior. Those mad, relentless eyes.

I fell to my knees, just realising what I did. I have killed innocent people...Me in cold blood. Even if it was my father and I had no control, I could've fought it...right? I ran to the corner and sat there, hands around my knees and my face buried into them. I am not ready for this. I can't accept the fact that I have killed so many. So much death... I felt like my soul was broken in half. One side larger than the other. I heard footsteps. It was probably Helios, so I knew what I deserved. I accepted death. I sucked up my tears and waited for the blow to my head. The footsteps were coming closer and closer to me.

I felt someone surround me with their arms, hugging me. I didn't know who it was, but I felt safe. Like all of this didn't matter. I looked up to see Icy, though in her ragged clothes was smiling a bright smile towards me. My face shrunk and I covered my face again. She can't see me like this. I...I could go insane and kill her like all the others before. "S-S-Stay away...It's n-not safe." I said in an obviously shaky voice. She didn't move from her position. Her comforting arms around my whole form. My pathetic form.

"What is broken can be reforged." I heard her say. I looked up at her, curious on why she said that, using questioning eyes. She looked down and smiled. "Your soul is broken. You can repair it. That phrase is from one of your games, correct?" It was correct and I was remembering that character. She was through so much death, like me. In a basic all out war, again, like me. She's seen so much death but went on. And I now realised, that should be like me. I got up. Icy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but put on a determined look. She threw me the poison tipped sword. "You'll need it. After all, you can't fight without a weapon right?" I nodded and we ran through this array of rooms. Through searching, I found keys, some armor, and some potions.

I knew what the key was used for, but I didn't know where the door was. After exploring for what seemed like hours, we found it. The door to Helios's room...or lair...or whatever. I slowly pushed in the keys into the keyhole. I looked at Icy, giving her an "You ready?" look. She nodded and I slowly opened the door. And inside I saw a great sight to see. Lava fountains and glowstone lamps lighting the place up. Though it was this man's lair, it seemed quite...how should I say this...unnatural. Unnatural to find an angry, monstrous, and murderous, killing machine to have such a beautiful abode. In the middle was Helios. He looked at me specifically, anger and fury in his eyes.

"Hi there. Apollo" I said, trying to taunt him. I saw his eyes turn a darker red, almost more than redstone. "Oops, I mean Helios." I said with a sly grin. He looked at me with utter hatred and malice. He hated my guts, and I knew it.

"You dare call me that name! And after you break into all my rooms and killing MY test subjects?! You shall pay!" He screamed, dashing towards me, and not Icy. I swiftly dodged the attack, making him hit the wall.

"Funny. A so called god was so reckless. I guess it was right for them to demote you to titan." I said, obviously taunting him. It was something that was quite fun, actually. But after he pulled out a sword, my taunting shut up. He had Inferno. In his hand. And he was going to use it against me. And with that, the real battle started. He dashed towards me, not as fast this time. He started slashing at me, and I could barely dodge or block these attacks. All the while, Icy was hitting him with Holy, but he seemed...unaffected. Though there were cuts in him, he didn't even do the littlest as to flinch, just a bit.

After this nonsensical blocking and dodging, I decided to finally go on the offensive side. I dashed towards him after he missed another shot and repeatedly started cutting him before dashing away. He yelled out in pain as the poison on my blade inflicted him. He screamed out in rage before running towards me, having a strike prepared. I walked back a bit, but he was too fast as he swung towards me. He missed, but I don't think it was his intent to hit me. He hit the ground and made ripples making me fall backwards. Icy was continuously slashing at him in his back, but fell backwards. Helios turned to face her, and smiled.

"Look at the little bug that has been bothering me for so long." He said before bringing his sword up. I quickly got up and ran in front of Icy, my sword blocking the attack. Helios chuckled and called out some language that I didn't understand. Then, fire people...or something like that came bursting through the doors. I hoped Icy could take care of them. And that she did, getting up and distracting the fire men.

My sword was thin, like a rapier. And so, it was easy and lightweight. Though it was made out of strong metals, which made it easier to block attacks like the one Helios kept using on me. A downwards slash. After one more block, I quickly rolled over and got up. I got out my sword and went into a stance I was taught in fencing class. Even if I wasn't there for long, I learned the basics. Helios continued to slash at me, but I would parrie and hit back without him hitting me. This pattern would continue, but he didn't seem at all affected by the blows I was inflicting on him. Until I noticed something very vague.

His slashes became longer. Sloppier. Though it was slight, he was. I knew he was getting whittled down little by little. I hit back the large towering man once more and he stepped back a bit. For safety, I looked over at Icy. Though she was outnumbered, she could kill each and every one of those fiends. I was staring at Icy for too long. I realised it until I was too late. I was stabbed right in my shoulder.

I clutched the wound as Helios readied another strike. I rolled over, still clutching the wound. Must power through I thought. For a while, Helios and I were still swordfighting, I parried his attacks and he getting inflicted by the swipes of my rapier. Then, I noticed something rather big. Helios had stopped fighting. And so, I dashed backwards a bit and looked at my wound. Typical, from Inferno. It burned like hell itself. I clutch it, hoping that it would make the pain go away, which it obviously didn't. Then, I took a good look at my surroundings. Icy finishing off the last fire man. The pile of bodies around her. And over on the side where I was at, blood was all over the floor. It...well...it scared me. Bloodshed all around. Death. I chugged down a regeneration potion and got up. Helios had already gotten up, and looked at me with bloodlust and, what seemed to be, arrogance.

"Finally. An opponent worth fighting." It was strange. He acknowledged me for my skills. I am just a math major, nothing more. I guess I was good at sword fighting. I soon shrugged my train of thought off and started to fight Helios once more. He was constantly slashing at me. But these slashes were long, relentless, sloppy, and desperate. He knew I was a better swordsman, but he was trying to put up a fight. I swiftly dodged the slashes, or blocked them, and parried back. This hurt him a lot. He backed up as I kept slashing at him. He kicked me back after a while. He looked at me with content. Then, a potion appeared in his hands and he drank it with ease. I saw the wounds of his weren't healing, so not a health potion. I was pondering in my thoughts, wondering what the potion was until I was snapped out of it immediately when I heard the sound of glass breaking.

I looked up to see Helios looking at me with madness in his eyes. I could feel my dad trying to come out. Screaming at me to let him fight. Hell no. This was my fight, wether or not he liked it. And with that, Helios dashed straight for me, laughing. That potion was possibly an insanity potion. It removes all emotions except the thirst for killing. There was no mercy in this...thing anymore. Even with the insanity potion, I dodged almost all of his attacks, easily predicting his every move. Except one that I would have never expected. He grabbed me by my shoulder, the one he stabbed, and held me up by there. This caused so much pain, I was screaming. Helios was sadistic. He was touching the wound, making the pain even more hurtful. Then, he got his sword out with one hand. He thrust the sword forward, a small bit of the tip hitting my stomach before he stopped.

My eyes were clenched closed until I heard the cutting of flesh, that obviously wasn't mine. I opened my eyes to be met with the tip of a sword, almost hitting me. It was Holy. Icy killed Helios, but I was still severely wounded. Helios fell to the ground, taking me with him. I yelled out in pain as I made impact with the floor. My stomach was bleeding, and so was my shoulder. Icy sat me up against a wall and looked at me with worried eyes. Those were the last things I saw before everything went black.

**OOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER!**


	29. The Conclusion

**New computer. Windows 8 sucks. I had to go look up how to turn it off. Anyhow I will be writing an epilogue tomorrow. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. **

Chapter 29.

Helios fell forwards. His soldiers crumpled while his body dissolved. I saw Yoshi face-forward, laying on the red stone. "Yoshi, are you okay?" I turned his body over. I felt myself losing conscious and control over my body. The weapons wanted to take over. "Yoshi?"

He started to budge. "Oh hey Icy. Where is Helios? Oh wait you slayed him huh?" He had a weak laugh. I started to cry. "I have some minor injuries so I'll be okay." After saying that he passed out. What he said was a lie. I started patching up his wound to help my bleeding. I changed to frost instead of the Holy Blade. I took him on my back. The blood was leaking out of his back.

I took him to the Alex's house hold. They seem overjoyed to see us back. I kept a smile for the kids. My true feelings were of worries. Worries of Yoshi's injury, worried who will rule now, and worried of the weapons. I saw Zachary coming to the window in a purple cape. The mother signaled for the children to go inside. She cleared the table with the father.

When I landed on the cloud that supported there home I was exhausted. I collapsed immediately and the last thing I saw was Alex and the wife running towards us.

I woke up on a cot. I felt a lot of burns on myself. It hurt so bad that I started to scream. I guess it was an after burn from touching Helios's body. I had so many bandages. The bandages covered my shin, elbow, one entire arm, and one entire leg. The door opened. It was Alex.

"Hey Alex!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey," He sat down on a wooden stool right next to the bed. I was pretty sure we were in the basement. There was a bed stand right next to me with a lamp made out of some material. "I'm really proud of you kid." _Proud?_ "You carried your friend all the way from the gold dungeon and back AND with a broken leg and arm!"

"Wait…" I started to think for a moment. "I have a broken bone!?" That was my first broken bone ever.

"Yup. Happens here all the time. Anyhow," He paused. "Your friend is in terrible condition." I felt a sensation of fear take me over.

"Can you take me to him? Is there anything I can do to help? Will he be alright? Who is nursing him? I've been studying medicine let me help!" Questions spilled through my mouth. He patted my shoulder.  
"With that broken arm? I'm not sure if you can do anything. Even if you could you need to rest…" With that, he left. I tried to get up. It hurt so badly. I wanted to get Yoshi the apple before it's too late! I saw one of those things that you use to move when you have a broken feet or leg. I grabbed it and started moving. I showed the father my last golden apple.

"GIVE IT TO HIM!" I was gasping. "Give it to Yoshi." He went inside the procedure room with his wife. Yoshi came back fully healed. "YOSHI!" I felt so much happiness in me I forgot about the splint and fell.  
"Ooof…" Everybody looked startled and I felt the spotlight. "Eheheheh…" Yoshi helped me back up.

Instead of festivities there was an enormous debate. Anybody who walked near would feel pressure. Even the wind was still. Yoshi, Alex, Zachary, and I went towards a crowd in the city. When we approached a man was so bold to say: "Look it's the Hero's! They are alive!" There was cheering for a minute then somebody on top of a stage seemed to have so much power to calm the rough seas if she wanted. She wore a silver helmet and so I could not identify her or her race.

"Heroes." She said. We walked forwards. "We cannot rule amongst ourselves, choose somebody who will rule with both just and kindness!" I was in awe by her speech so I started clapping. "You're an id-"she stopped herself from saying.

"I'm not so idiotic to know what you were saying." She was the one in awe now. "Clapping or applaud whichever you prefer is but a compliment. I don't have too much energy to be angry. Beside the point, whom are you to say that we should elect a leader. Wouldn't you say that the people should? "

"Very well then. Have it your way. You can choose people in an election. Once you've chosen the people will vote."  
"But what if they don't want to vote?" I smirked. "There are some who don't enjoy making decisions. Therefore, we must choose one." The woman on top was starting to become enraged.

"Do it your way!" She seemed angry.

"Very well then." I remarked as she walked through the crowd. "Oh and Audrey!" She turned around in shock.

"How did you-"

"I was listening you know. To your real voice. Leave here, don't return. Don't go to the main land, go to the Nether, CHILD!" That felt like Holy. I've learned so much from each of the blades. Audrey dashed away in tears and out a portal. Everybody was in shock.

"Ahem. If you have no opposing I have somebody in mind. He is responsible, compassionate, but is not so compassionate that he will not punish. He wears a mask but he is not cowardly. He wears a mask for his sister. I hope you may accept him as your leader. Zachary was left in the crowd as everyone made a circle around him. "His name is, Zachary!" The crowd cheered for their new leader. He didn't react besides looking up at me. Zachary was carried off into the distance while I and Yoshi headed on to the Angel home.

I felt tears inside my eyes_. I want to go home… _We walked inside and the father showed us something. He opened a spot of the cloud. "Look below you two. There was a city on a bay. It was California! I smiled. It was still awake with those lights still shining at this brilliant time of night. _I can't go just yet… my leg… _Alex dropped a block of wood. He undid the bandages and told both of us to jump. Yoshi picked me up and jumped like he was told. I still had all my weapons on me. Everything. What about the dogs… and the golems… and Solaris. In time our two cats came on our shoulder. We plunged into the sea so cold. It was so dark and chilling I wanted to stay down there. I saw Yoshi's hand as we paddled to the shore. The waves seemed to be in our favor. By the morning we were at the shore.

The grains of sand under my palm, the warmth of something on my arm. The waves crashing on my ankles. I used my good arm to push myself up. I woke up to people crowding around me… Whispers were made. I could hear them very well even though they were so quiet. Such whispers were of awe, disgust, amazement, and confusion. Now how on earth am I to explain this…? I woke up Yoshi and he looked as confused as I was. He asked them… "What day is today?"

Somebody from the crowd said "June 4th, 2020." Two years? "It's the anniversary of a missing ship. Many people were scholars, nobody knew what happened to them." I was starting to tear up. _At last, I'm home._

**Stay tuned for an epilogue! That's pretty much it. If you want us to write something again give us two a ring. We'll consider it.**


	30. The Epilouge Part 1

**Give an applause for an epilogue! I finally got my courage together to write this. This will be the FINAL document for Attack of the Ender. We wrote this together. We will do two epilogues. **

EPILOUGE PART I

_Icying's POV_

_Dear Journal,_

My first day back in society was hectic. I was constantly asked for interviews for the media. Apparently the ship we went on had been aired on many missing people and shipwreck reports. It took me multiple days to get to my own home. I was run to the ER as soon as the police got on the scene.

Apparently my old home had been sold off and I had been pronounced as a missing person. It was nice to know that my family still believed I was alive. I soon got to move back to Kentucky with my family.

As for my life then? My life was never the same. Sometimes I'd have crazy dreams about the lost society or the End. Of course I didn't tell anything about these to the physiologist. I didn't tell anybody about the angels either. I mean, how would you feel if there was a species just like man only in a different dimension? You would probably flip out.

I was always haunted by the Ender Dragon. You see, after Yoshi collapsed upon overworking the Inferno Blade too much, there was another thing that I picked up that wasn't a weapon. It was an egg. I kept the egg in my sack. The egg has been budging more than usual. I keep it on my desk. Anybody who noticed the egg I told them it was an old science project that never turned out right.

I still have a lot of my books from the library. Many of my books were about the Aether. I quit my career as a vet to do research on Minia (the lost civilization, apparently many artifacts of Chima had been discovered in the ocean", the Aether and Nether. I am proud to say that I now have a team of scientist who help me conduct experiments. One day, I'll return the favor to Alex and his family.

As for my weapons? Well, I buried Frost. I think that her icy ways of judgment should take a break for a hundred years or so. Maybe somebody will dig her up and she'll lecture about laws. Holy said that she wanted to be displayed in a museum. Apparently she was a "Lost relic whom fought against a rival civilization with Chima." So I kept her in a glass case in the lab. From what I hear, Yoshi didn't put Inferno back in the lava, instead he struck the sword in his dad's grave. He seems grateful to his dad now, well because he helped us defeat the sun spirit. The one who was tossed was the elemental blade. I think that he dropped it while we were paddling to shore.

Solaris stays on my shoulder even during experiments. Every once in a while I go visit Yoshi and Solaris plays with Fluffy. I found the dogs a good home with a huge dog lover. She can't get enough of those Huskies. We never found the iron golems or their bodies.

The Aether is doing fine, or so I hear. Every now and then I see an enderman in my dreams, he calls himself Zaid and he gives me a report on how the Aether is doing. I guess Zachary found a loving wife and is living well. Alex, Mariana, and their children are basking in freedom. As for Audrey? None of the angels have heard about her ever since the election. I know where she is though. She lives in the real world now as a child. I have seen her around and I keep a _very_ close eye on her. (I baby sit her)

Anyways, I bet you want to hear more about Yoshi and I's relation. After we got back on the mainland we continued our lives as a girlfriend and boyfriend. We have been dating for one year now. We decided to put our terrible in-the-face-of-death situations behind us. As of tonight we are going on a date. He said it was a surprise. I am looking forward to it. The doorbell just rang! I'll write later. See you later dear journal!

-Icying


	31. Epilogue Part 2

**I have a headache. D: Reading too much hurts my head. You know what I think then? WRITING TIME! :D Anyways, this is the second installment of the epilogue. Me and Icy will be writing the third one together...hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Yoshi POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh, that sounds like I am a teenage girl. And yet, I am attached to it. Actually, it is a replacement for something I want to forget. I haven't written in you so long huh diary? Well, let me get you updated. After we got back to our world, I was surprised. I was in the hospital bed, just there. Almost all my friends, including my roommate, Germar, visited me. He told me that our house was still in tact, he even left my stuff there and didn't pack it. I thanked him and we talked more. After a while, he was late for work, and so he left. And so I stayed there alone, again. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to recall what has happened._

_I remember being bombarded with questions from the press, newspaper, and the police. I was the only one not passed out. I just decided to tell them we found an island, and survived on it. I didn't say anything about the island, the Aether, our old homes, none of it._

_Soon, I was rushed to the hospital, but surprisingly found with not many injuries. Icy was the one with the most injuries. I was waiting in the waiting room, just needing for her to come out. And soon, she did. She looked as normal as can be. But, again, we were bombarded by the press. Though they were quite annoying, I felt like a celebrity._

_I found out that Germar still had, or at least kept, my car. He paid my bills, just was really nice. I'll have to pay him back someday with something, I just don't know what yet. Icy reunited with her best friend as well, Allison. It was a happy day, but then came the days after. Icy moved, to go back with her parents and family. Though I didn't want to go to Kentucky, no scratch that, I HATED Kentucky. I don't know why, but I just did._

_I really wanted to stay somewhere nice, but having all sorts of opportunities. Like Los Angeles or New York City, or even Seattle, but Icy wanted to be close to family. And so, I followed her soon after, gathering all my crap and going to another place over in Kentucky. I didn't like it there, still, and planned on moving after a while. Maybe stay for a year or two. I, actually, completely lost track of time. And before I knew it, my birthday was coming up!_

_But instead of a birthday party, my friends threw me a going away party. It was sweet of them, and there were some tears, but I told them I would keep in contact._

_Once I got settled in my new apartment out in Kentucky, or where I am now, me and Icy had a healthy relationship. We kissed, obviously, and went out on date nights. We just hung out more in general. Nothing really changed._

_I didn't like the past. The almost dying, the dreams, the faces of those people, just everything. That's also why I call this a diary, not a journal. Small things could spark up big memories, and knowing me, I remember almost everything terrible or memorable. And so, I left all my things on baggage claim from the island, when I got back from the airport. The only thing I didn't forget was Inferno. Before I even left for Kentucky, I visited my father's grave. My Buddhist tradition was to hold out this thing, and "pray". Our praying is more like talking to the dead. I visited him, and thanked him for helping me. And so, I gave him Inferno. Then, I said my last goodbye, and left._

_Then, life just went on. I almost forgot all about my past. I decided to write our adventures as a book. Turns out, it's a big hit! I was really surprised people thought I was a very good writer. I didn't think so, but apparently many people did. Most of my days were spent either writing or playing video games. As a side job, though, I tutor kids in math. Though I am a good warrior, and could probably teach kids about fighting, I think I excel more in math._

_Today is a special day, though. Icy and I have been dating for over a year, and now I finally decided on something. Last week, I went to the jewelry store and found this beautiful ring. I bought it, and asked for it to be engraved. I told them to engrave "Survivor". They agreed, and I got the ring just yesterday. Today, I am going out to dinner with Icy and I can't wait to tell her. Well, I might as well be on time rather than be late. Today, will be the best time of my life. Bye Diary! _

_-Yoshi_

And with that, I closed my diary. Today, me and Icy are going to a really fancy restaurant. Tonight, I will ask her one very important question. The question that has been whizzing in my head ever since I asked her that one question while in the clouds. I get into my car, and drive my way to Icy's house to pick her up.

As I drive down the road, I questions continuously wander in my mind. What if she rejects me? What will happen then? Do I look ok? How should I build it up? But, after awhile, I started swerving on the road, so I focused more on the road and pushed the questions to the back of my head. Soon, I arrive at Icy's house, or should I say her and her family's house.

I knocked on the door twice, and immediately get greeted by her mother. "Oh hello Yoshi! How are you? You sure look dressed up today." I smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, is Icy here?"

"Yes, but she's getting ready. You can come in and play with Sarah." Sarah was Icy's little sister. Her hair was either a really dark brown, or black. It depended on how you saw it in the light. Sometimes, it can even look blonde, but that probably is just the light. Her gray eyes made her seem like one of those people who were down most of the time. But that was the total opposite of Sarah. She was one who was happy all the time, and was just very energetic. I have never, in my lifetime, have I seen Sarah frown ONCE. Maybe she has, though, when me and Icy were away. I know she was very excited when Icy came back, at least. Like, more excited than normal.

Sarah was playing with some cards and some game pieces from an old board game. She turned to me, smiled widely, and came up to me. "Hi uncle YoshI!" She said cutely. She was seven too, forgot to mention that.

I crouched down to meet her eyes. "Hey Sarah! How's my favorite niece doing?"

She giggled. "Good! Wanna play with me?"

"Ok, sure." And with that, she took my hand and led me to the living room. Icy's mother was chuckling, or trying to hold back a full laugh. On my way to the living room, I passed by Icy's father. I just greeted him with a simple hello, and got the same back. Sarah sat me down on one side of the game board while I sat on the other. The game was called CandyLand. She explained the rules to me, very well in fact, and I just smiled. I remember when I played this when I was little. It used to be so fun.

Once Sarah finished explaining, we went off playing the game. I was towards the end of the board, until she got a freaking peppermint card and jumped from what was basically the beginning, all the way to what was basically the end. And with that, she beat me. I sighed in defeat, as Sarah danced triumphantly. "Beaten by a seven year old huh?" I turned to see Icy in a somewhat nice attire. Nothing too fancy, which I liked.

"Hey!" I said with a smile. I walked up next to her. "I missed you." I whispered, then kissed her on the cheek. She just chuckled.

"Stop being so cheesy and let's go." Was all she said before dashing out to my car in excitement. She must be really excited for the surprise. I walked to my car slowly, just to tease gave me a glare, so I hurried along.

On the way to the restaurant, we acted like we were best friends, like always. Joking around with each other, singing along to the radio (Quite terribly I might add), and just all out having fun. Soon enough, we were at the restaurant. I knew she didn't really like things too fancy, so we just came to a more formal place.

Throughout the time we were at the restaurant, we were pretty much like little kids. Giggling and laughing, making jokes about the food, even sometimes taking from each other's plates. People were giving us stares, but we didn't care. We walked out of the restaurant, laughing our asses off.

I then, or should I say we, drove to the park. I wanted to do it there. And so, we took a walk in the park, holding hands, admiring the stars, just the scenery was beautiful. Like, nothing could ruin this moment. After a while, we decided to sit on one of the benches and rest. I decided now was the time to build up.

"So Icy, do you ever think about the future?" I asked. She looked at me weird.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know, living in another state. Having children. Stuff like that." She looked like she was in deep thought.

"I guess I do. I think about where I will live in the future. Like, maybe towards the east coast, but I still would need a job if I lived there." I smiled at this.

"What do you think about New York?" And now, she was smiling with me.

"I like New York."

"I've always wanted to go to New York as well. More specifically New York City. You know, I heard that there are one of those research lab things over there. I have always wanted to be out in the big city, with snow and everything. Live in an apartment where we can oversee the city. I guess, what I am trying to say is, that would you like to move over there with me? I, to be honest, don't like Kentucky." She smiled widely.

"Of course! But don't you think we need to do something else first? Like, before we actually move in together?"

"Like what?"

"L-Like...marriage?" She said quietly. Seems like she's been thinking about it as much as I have.

"Well, I got something." I took her hands. "Look, Icy, I really love you, a lot actually. We have stayed together and survived together for so long. And I know, I want to be with you for ever and ever. Your positive attitude makes my face light up even more. The way you look beautiful without even trying. Just, I guess what I am trying to say is." Then, the sprinklers in the park came on, soaking us. I chuckled. She squealed.

"Oh YoshI! Come on! We have to get out of here or we'll get soaked!" She stood up and was about to leave until I grabbed her hand. And that was when I got down on one knee, took the velvet box out, and said the words that may change my life. "Will you marry me?"

**I gave you all cliffhanging suspense! You guys have to wait. This is actually my territory, romance, but you know, meh. Anyways, hope you like the second installment of the epilogue. Wait for the third one soon!**

**-Yoshi/Chris**


End file.
